Funny Little World
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: De cuando Hiccup, un violinista famoso se enamora de la bonita camarera que le atiende llamada Astrid. Por ello, este decide escribirle tres canciones significativas. Songfic. Ubicado entre 1900 y 1950.
1. Jealous

**_No manches, Hannia, ¿otro fic?_** ** _Si, otro._** ** _Es un experimento social, tranquilos xD_** ** _Vale, no._**

 ** _Les explico: Ahí estaba yo, escribiendo un especial de Halloween, inspirado en "Rabia" y en "Cujo" de mi autor favorito Stephen King, cuando no se porqué, en mi teléfono empieza a sonar, justamente, "Funny Little World" de Alexander Rybak. Violinista que conozco desde hace años (como por el 2011, *cof* *cof* es mi crush *cof*cof*), entre mis curiosidades, recuerdo que él es la voz de Hiccup en noruego... Y ya saben, ¿no? La inspiración me golpeó xD_**

 ** _Ambiente este fic en los años 1900 y 1950, sin saber bien en lo que me metía. Este año, también me leí "Amor en Tiempos de Cólera" de Gabriel García Márquez y de alguna forma quería que quedará con ese ambiente. No sabría decirles en que año está, por que, como se darán cuenta, ya hay radios..._**

 ** _Pero, ¡hey! Veremos a un Hiccup violinista y a una Astrid un poco menor. Así como algunos nombres cuyo significado iré aclarando al final del cap._** ** _Las canciones de Alexander las diré al principio del capitulo, en el caso de Jealous (o sea, este cap) yo puse la letra ya que busqué por cielo mar y tierra y tuve que utilizar mi oído para identificar la letra. Mil perdones si encuentran un error._** ** _No les quito más tiempo, usualmente dejo las notas de autor al final, pero esta vez me dio por que fuese al principio. Recuerden que lo escribo en teléfono, por lo que el autocorrector me juega malas pasadas y siempre confunde las frambuesas..._** ** _¿Ven?_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTTYD pertenecen a DreamWorks, y la canción la escribieronDick Finch / Jack Little /Tommie Malie, si mis fuentes no me fallan._**

 **Soundtrack: Jealous- Alexander Rybak, con la versión del concierto del Victoriagen para la Swedish Royal Family**

Astrid tenía los ojos entrecerrados, así como las mejillas encendidas. Por su cabeza pasaba un revoltijo de emociones, principalmente la furia, la incomodidad, vergüenza y un sentimiento mucho más dulce que no pudo identificar. El restaurante/bar estaba repleto de gente que le miraba con atención, algunos sin parpadear; Hookan "Hiccup" Haddock estaba en el centro, con el violín en la mano, una enorme sonrisa que no caía de sus labios, así como también, un brillo intenso en los ojos, reflejando esperanza, sicenridad y, por extraño que parezca, amor.

Amor, vaya palabra. Amor. Sonaba igual de ridícula que lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ridículamente bonita.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, sino que, ahora mismo, debía pensar como zafarse de tan incómoda situación. Porque Astrid Hofferson detestaba ser el centro de atención cuando un hombre se le declaraba, en especial si lo hacía sin avisar.

De hecho, si se lo pensaba, la situación no había empezado esa misma noche. Es más, había empezado cuatro años antes, cuando Hiccup tenía dieciocho años, fue ese mismo año, se volvió el orgullo de Berk, siendo en el mejor violinista de todo el país, escuchandose por todas las emisoras de radios de cada casa.

Y con ella, con catorce años, empezando a ser mesera en el restaurante/bar de su tío. Sirviéndole al muchacho su desayuno, día tras día.

.

Berk era un pueblito pequeñito, en un estado con poca relevancia, dentro de un país cuyo nombre tampoco tiene mucha relevancia. Eso sí, dicho país, se encontraba al norte del continente europeo.

¿Y saben lo que eso significa?

Sí, vikingos.

Cuenta la leyenda, que antes, Berk era una isla en medio de la nada donde antes existían dragones. Antes, los vikingos solían pelear con los dragones, hasta que llegó un vikingo (el más pequeño que los demás) que los convenció de montarlos y hacerlos sus aliados.

Naturalmente aquella leyenda solo era famosa entre los niños y los abuelos, quienes se encargaban de entusiasmar a los pequeños con algo. Además, daba a Berk un cierto grado de misterio y fascinación que cada pueblito en medio de la nada debía tener.

En medio de ese pueblito frio y húmedo, Niels Hofferson, en el año de 1829 había abierto el mejor restaurante que Berk tenía. "Den Store Salen", o "El Gran Salón", para los que no sepan mucho noruego; tuvo tanto éxito, que, incluso después de casi cien años de antigüedad, el hijo de Niels: Finn Hofferson, se encargaba ahora en el nuevo siglo, de dicho restaurante. Se decía que en "Den Store Salen" se encontraba la mejor receta de pastel de crema de todo el mundo, a su vez, los de buen beber decían que el hidromiel que se servía ahí, no tenía comparación con ningún otro.

Si lo veías en sus primeros días, no parecía mucho. La fama fue creciendo y con ella el dinero; el edificio se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, a unas calles de la iglesia central, justo enfrente de una plaza pequeña donde los niños se juntaban a jugar regularmente. Niels había construido el lugar de tal forma que el restaurante fuese en toda la planta baja, para que arriba su familia viviera sin ningún problema, en el tercer piso se encontraba el ático, en el cual se guardaban algunas mesas y artículos obsoletos o pasados de moda. Abajo, la cocina estaba al fondo, como en la mayoría de todos los restaurantes; la decoración seguía siendo similar: era elegantemente anticuada, a pesar de que nunca se sacaba nada del ático. Nada.

Las mesas eran de madera, y en la parte del bar, que estaba justo al frente de la cocina tenia una bonita barra de madera de roble francés genuina. El bar y la cocina se conectaban por una pequeña ventanilla por donde entraban las órdenes y salía comida; los barriles de cerveza e hidromiel se encontraban en el sótano, pero siempre había unos cinco barriles en la parte del bar, colocados cerca de una puerta que daba a un patio, apilados unos con otros, porque tanto Niels como Finn pensaban que era una total perdida de tiempo sacar un barril después de otro.

Igual, en Berk siempre hacia frio. Así que daba lo mismo donde mantuvieran las cosas.

Las mesas siempre tenían manteles blancos y rojos, cambiándolos solo en primavera, en los días soleados a medio día por unos con cuadros blancos y rojos (nadie sabía explicar por qué, tampoco es como que a la gente le interesará tanto saberlo); la señora Franklin, la propietaria de la unica lavandería y mercería del pueblo, siempre entregaba los lunes unos cien manteles limpios, y se llevaba otros cien. Nunca faltaron manteles, mucho menos llegaron tarde.

"Den Store Salen", no sólo era un lugar donde se podía comer bien, sino que era bastante accesible. Por eso siempre estaba lleno a reventar; ya sean ricos o pobres, incluso niños iban a comprar pasteles o algunos dulces (a hurtadillas de sus padres o con el dinero de sus "domingos"). No era raro ver a un obrero comer en una mesa un plato económico, o ver a un doctor comer el mismo plato, en otra.

Las paredes forradas con madera, algunas fotos (se debía aprovechar el auge de las cámaras fotográficas) enmarcadas en ellas, banderas, unos escudos vikingos originales (que siempre habían estado ahí; nadie tenía permitido moverlos), una chimenea en un extremo del restaurante, que solo se encendía en las noches más frías, algunas cabezas de yaks que Finn colgaba a modo de premio, eran sólo algunas cosas que adornaban el lugar, haciéndolo acogedor.

Mucho después, Finn mando a hacer una tarima a petición de Hookan Haddock, en donde ahora tocaba la banda del pueblo, y el mismo Hookan.

¡Pero eso fue después! Continuemos con la historia del restaurante.

Así pues, "Den Store Salen" era un lugar famoso, popular y con un buen ambiente, tanto, que incluso el alcalde de la ciudad, Stoick Haddock, junto con su familia iban todos los días a desayunar, algunas veces a comer y hasta a cenar. Siempre felicitando a la familia Hofferson y a los Thorton, quienes aliados con los primeros, se encargaban de darle vida a la cocina; a veces, los richachones de la familia Berserker también iban a comer de vez en cuando. No era sorpresa que alguna celebridad atravesará las puertas de "Den Store Salen".

Como se dijo antes, no era novedad que Stoick se presentará a merendar casi todos los días, junto con toda la familia Haddock. Stoick, antes de ser alcande, era el heredero de la familia Haddock, dueños de la hacienda más grande de todo Berk; una vez su padre murio, quedo a cargo de dicha hacienda. El hombre se había casado hacia ya veinticinco años con Valka Verge (ahora Haddock), una chelista bastante talentosa que conoció en uno de los conciertos que ofrecía la orquesta del pueblo de Berk, la cual no era tan conocida. Fue amor a primera vista e incluso se casaron tres meses después de haberse conocido. En su insistencia de ella ayudar a los pobres, la pareja había adoptado un hijo, un pelinegro al que le faltaban dos dientes superiores, llamado Tannalaus. Vaya nombre. Sus padres verdaderos (y con verdadero sentido del humor) habían inmigrado de Islandia a Berk, y muerto por una extraña enfermedad. Tannalaus estaba sano e indefenso; Valka se encariño con él al instante.

Poco después, había venido su primer primogénito legítimo, Hookan "Hiccup" Haddock, y posteriormente el más pequeño de todos, Holger Haddock, también apodado "Hiccup", este era el único que había heredado el cabello pelirrojo de Stoick. Siempre les acompañaba el amigo de la familia, el herrero del pueblo, Gobber Smed, quien también era padrino de Hookan.

Era una familia adorable, sin problemas vergonzosos y bastante unida; Tannalaus había estudiado leyes y planeaba seguirle los pasos a su padre, mientras que Hookan había estudiado música, como su madre, especializándose en violín.

Nadie se había imaginado que el muchacho, flaco y escuálido, se convertiría en un prodigio de la música y que sacaría a Berk del olvido. Literal. Europa se había girado hacia aquel pueblito nada relevante, solo para ver a Haakon, (ahora Hiccup, como nombre artístico) tocar su más grande éxito, "Fairytale".

Con un estilo atrevido, una voz muy bien controlada, una letra bastante buena y un ritmo pegadizo, Hiccup se había ganado el corazón de todos los que poseían una radio en sus casas y los ricos que tenían tocadiscos. Podías escuchar ya sea sus canciones con letra, o sus piezas de solo violín en cualquier lugar, sea en una casa de ricos o en la calle. Podías oir como las muchachas las cantaban mientras hacian sus deberes y los muchachos mandaban las letras de las canciones del joven Haddock a modo de cartas de amor. Hiccup, lo he dicho ya, se había vuelto una estrella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no solo eso, sino que muchos se atrevían a decir que era la nueva era musical del nuevo siglo.

Y mientras Hiccup con sólo quince años, sacaba a Berk del anonimato, Astrid y la pequeña bebé Camicazi Hofferson, sobrinas de Finn, llegaban al pueblo, huérfanas de padre y madre gracias a un terrible incendio. La primera, teniendo afrontar la pérdida y balancearlo con cuidar de su hermana de apenas un año de edad, con sólo once años, había sido enviada con su único tío y familiar dispuesto a cuidarlas. Finn les dio asilo y la señora Thorton, la cocinera del restaurante, acepto ayudarles en lo que necesitarán.

Astrid, era una niña bastante fuerte. No soltó una lágrima en el velorio de sus padres ni una sola vez, tampoco lloró cuando llegó a Berk, y mucho menos perdía el control cuando tenía que calmar a su hermana menor cuando la señora Thorton o su hija no estaban pata ayudarle. Su tío la admiraba por eso. Para él, no había mujer más valiente que su pequeña rubia.

La primera vez que Hookan "Hiccup" Haddock vio a Astrid Hofferson, esta había bajado a la cocina para buscar un poco de leche para Camicazi. Se vieron durante apenas una fracción de segundo, ella, es más, ni siquiera lo recuerda, pero Hiccup lo recuerda todos los días cuando toca el violín. Una niña, con una falda café que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una camiseta azul sencilla y dos trenzas sencillas bajandole por los costados, dirigiéndose a la cocina con paso apresurado pero seguro, igual a un ángel pequeño, o a una valkiria encarnada en una niña, así lo recordaba.

Y a pesar de que intentó volver para verle, nunca pudo hacerlo. Su apretada agenda era sumamente demandante, así que sólo le quedaba un recuerdo.

Con el tiempo, Astrid se fue haciendo amiga de una de las meseras y la chica que a veces le ayudaba con Camicazi, Romina "Ruffnut" o sólo "Ruff" Thorton. Según sus palabras su madre quería que ella le ayudará con la comida, pero no era muy buena cocinando. En cambio, su hermano gemelo, Thomas "Tuffnut" o sólo "Tuff", era pésimo sirviendo comida (había roto diez vasos en una hora, y hasta el momento nadie sabe como hizo para que la mitad de la vajilla estuviese hecha añicos al final del día) e increíblemente bueno en la cocina; así pues, a pesar de no verse muy brillante o ser algo torpe, tenía un sazón único; ambos tenían la misma edad de Hiccup y trabajaban ahora en Den Store Salen con su madre. Así que a la señora Thorton le había salido la jugada al revés, mientras Ruff atendía las mesas Tuffnut ayudaba en la cocina a su madre.

Sin embargo, Ruffnut, a pesar de que se suponía que era más madura que la menor (le llevaba dos años), parecía tener la misma simpatía de una niña de la edad de Astrid. Pero no sólo Astrid hizo migas con la gemela Thorton, sino también con la hija menor de los Berserker, Heather, quien iba de vez en cuando a desayunar junto con su familia y se quedaba ahí todo el día hasta la hora de cenar.

La vida de la oji azul se trataba de tratar de aprender a cocinar, tejer, coser... hacer las cosas que las muchachas de su edad se suponía que debían hacer, pero era pésima en todas. La comida se le quemaba o quedaba cruda, y sin no, sabia horrible, los hilos se le enredaban y las puntadas quedaban chuecas, sabía limpiar, eso sí y cada que Finn Hofferson iba de caza ella le ayudaba e incluso disparaba mejor que él. Hiccup Haddock no se entero hasta después, que Astrid Hofferson era de las mejores con las armas en todo el pueblo.

Así que cuando cumplió catorce, la señora Thorton, al ver que Astrid definitivamente no servía para la cocina o para la mayoría de las tareas domésticas (y sin el corazón de mandarla a un convento), decidió que lo mejor que la rubia podía hacer era servir las mesas del restaurante, dado que era una chica ágil. Astrid no tuvo ningún problema con eso, así que un día se vistió, trenzo su cabello con un aspecto mucho más maduro, se colocó un mandil parecido al de su amiga Ruff y obedientemente espero a que le llamarán.

La primera mesa que debía atender fue la de los Haddock. Vaya primer día.

\--Qué suerte la tuya-- se burló Ruffnut mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse de su amiga.

Su hermano sí se rio desde la cocina.

\--¡Los Haddock!-- exclamó.

Astrid solo frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el pequeño bloc de notas para apuntar y se encaminaba hacia la mesa.

\--¡Se amable, Astrid!-- gritó la señora Thorton.

No respondió.

Una vez llego a la mesa, escuchó como Stoick se reía de algo junto con Gobber Smed. Tannalaus sonreía animado pendiente a la conversación, mientras Valka y Holgan (quien tenía la misma edad que Camicazi) charlaban animadamente. Hiccup era el único que estaba ajeno a la situación, leyendo un libro.

\--Buenos días-- saludó con voz firme. Hiccup se volvió casi al instante, abriendo los ojos como platos, reconociéndola, los demás se volvieron mucho más lento, sin hacerlo.

Stoick la saludó con animada familiaridad, a pesar de que nunca en su vida le había hablado. Su esposa de forma adorable pidió fruta y avena para el niño, así como algo ligero para ella; Tannalaus pidió pescado, y los dos hombres carne. Hiccup parecía no poder hablar.

\--¿Y usted?-- continuó Astrid, impaciente y con los nervios a flor de piel, pero no iba a demostrarlo de ninguna manera. A pesar de tratarla con amabilidad y paciencia, sentía la presión de hacerlo bien. Los labios de Hiccup temblaron por un segundo, para luego revisar el menú.

\--Huevosrevueltosporfavor-- dijo de forma rápida, para luego tratar de sonreír. Astrid lo apunto y se fue, sumamente confundida.

A la chica le gustaba la música de Hiccup. Era linda, animada, hasta dulce, la ponía de buenas, pero nunca lo había visto. Debía admitir que era guapo, pero por lo visto muy tímido. Ella no era como las otras chicas, eso era claro, tampoco se iba a poner loca por un autógrafo.

Trajo el desayuno de todos sin ningún problema, con un buen equilibro. Hiccup agradeció de la misma forma atropellada.

\--¿Y bien?-- le preguntó Ruffnut con tono juguetón una vez Astrid regresó.

\--Son amables-- señaló Astrid.

\--Si, son buenas personas. Tienes suerte en serio, le acabas de servir un plato de huecos revueltos a Hiccup Haddock.

\--Lo se-- murmuró, nivelando el tono de su voz. Estaba algo entusiasmada, pero no era para tanto-- ¿Él siempre es así?

\--¿Así como?

\--Tímido. Por poco no le entiendo lo que me pidió-- la rubia procedió a sacar un vaso del mueble para llenarlo con jugo para una de las mesas que iba a atender su amiga. Ruffnut se encogió de hombros.

\--Casi nunca viene-- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa-- ¿No es guapo? Claro, Tannalaus tiene lo suyo, pero da algo de miedo que no tenga esos dos dientes...

Astrid ni siquiera estaba preparada para esa pregunta o para aquel comentario.

\--Oye-- fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que Ruffnut se fuera de la barra y ella observará como otros clientes llegaban al restaurante.

Una vez los Haddock terminaron de comer, Astrid fue con ellos para recibir la paga. Ruffnut ya le había explicado que en ocasiones cuando se les atendía bien a los clientes, ellos te dejaban una propina, o sea, dinero solo para ti, extra de la paga. La rubia esperaba haberlos atendido bien, el cumpleaños de su hermana estaba por llegar y ya le había echado el ojo a unos cuantos juguetes.

Por fortuna, Stoick sí le dio propina, al igual que Gobber. Astrid agradeció, para después proceder a levantar los platos sucios; una vez levantó el plato de Hiccup se percató que había dinero allí.

Se preocupó. Los Haddock seguían ahí,estaban en la puerta hablando con su tío Finn y con la madre de los gemelos... ¿Debía interrumpir? Pero el dinero... ¿Y si lo descubrían y la tachaban de ladrona?

No, Astrid Hofferson no era ninguna ladrona. No permitiría que alguien le hiciera tal acusación si ella podía evitarlo.

\--¡Joven Haddock!-- exclamó mientras prácticamente corría hasta ellos. Ambos, Tannalaus y Hiccup se voltearon a verla al instante, sin saber a que "joven Haddock" se refería, al igual que Stoick y Gobber. Astrid tragó saliva e ignoró la incómoda sensación en sus mejillas.-- Creo que usted... eh... olvidó esto-- y le tendió el billete a Hiccup.

La familia entera e incluso su tío, primero miró a Hiccup y luego la mano de Astrid. Siguieron alternando la mirada, en espera de alguna reacción.

\--Oh oh-- exclamó Holgan sin ningún cuidado, en los brazos de su madre. Detectaba que la situación era incómoda, pero confusa.

Stoick miro a Hiccup, y este se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

\--Es... es para usted-- mustio. Acto seguido Gobber lanzó una risotada y Tannalaus se rio por lo bajo.

\--¡Ya veo lo que pasa aquí!-- gritoneo Gobber.

El sonrojo de la rubia se volvió más evidente, porque no entendía las risas. Ella no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

\--¿Qué?-- cuestionó ella, sin ninguna educación.

\--Esto... deje ese dinero para usted... porque... eh, atendiste mi mesa-- explicó Hiccup en voz baja, rascándose la nuca, evitando contacto visual. Astrid no lo evitaba, por eso fue que se fijó en que Hiccup tenia los ojos verdes más bonitos de la vida, así como unas pecas infantiles en las mejillas.

Pero ella siguió sin entender.

\--¡Qué muchacho tan considerado...!-- se burló Tannalaus, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al joven.

\--Pero su padre ya había dejado dinero-- Astrid se sintió tonta en ese momento, pues claro, ¿como no había pensado eso? Igual, aquello no tenia sentido, Ruff nunca le había dicho que todos en la familia debían dejarle cierto porcentaje.

\--Yo... yo quería dejarle mi propio dinero-- y sonrió, apenado.

Eran un verde como las hojas de los árboles, muy diferentes a los aceituna de su madre y a los verde casi eléctrico de Tannalaus. Holgan los tenia azules como su padre.

Después del percance, los Haddock empezaron a despedirse. Finn les explicó que su sobrina era nueva siendo mesera, el alcalde lo entendió perfectamente. Astrid se guardó el dinero en el mandil y se dirigió a la barra, junto con Ruff, quien parecía un poco divertida con la situación, incluso Tuffnut se había asomado por la ventanilla que daba a la cocina. Hiccup también se dirigió a la barra.

\--Lamento haberla confundido-- se volvió a disculpar, de forma educada. Ruff se embobada al instante, como si verlo parado frente a la barra fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Astrid solo se volvió con una ceja levantada-- Creí que seria una buena idea, es decir, no frecuento mucho a los restaurantes.

\--No se preocupe-- Astrid sintió esas palabras como si las hubiera mordido. Hiccup al parecer no lo notó.

\--¿Puedo saber su nombre?-- preguntó de repente, se veía nervioso, porque se trababa e incluso llegaba a tartamudear.

\--Astrid.-- respondió a secas, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\--¡Vamonos, Romeo!-- gritó Gobber desde la puerta.

\--Me gusta ese nombre...-- murmuró Hiccup sin inmutarse por los gritos de su padrino-- Es bonito... como, eh, tus ojos.

Astrid solo asintió, ¿estaba... coqueteando con ella?

Pff, pero claro que no. Por que ella apenas era una niña y el era un joven adulto. Tal vez solo quería jugar un rato con sus hormonas.

\--¿Gracias?-- oh no, ella había titubeado también a la larga. Se dio un golpe mental por eso, el chico seguramente se retorcía de risa en su mente, orgulloso de que su juego le estaba saliendo bien.

\--He de irme. Hasta luego-- se despidió y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, mas fraternal que pasional. Ruffnut se acercó a ella con la boca abierta una vez que el castaño se alejó, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

\--Eso fue...-- empezó su hermano.

\--¡... Asombroso!-- terminó su hermana la frase-- Por los dioses, Astrid, ¿como lo hiciste? Es decir, le gustas-- canturreo.-- ¡Te dijo que tenias los ojos bonitos!

Astrid solo rodó los ojos.

\--Solo me ha dado dinero...

\--¡Y te ha hablado! La señora Higgins dice que nunca se ha fijado en una chica, pero, por los dioses, se ha fijado en ti...

\--No es para tanto, seguro solo ha querido tomarme el pelo.-- justificó Astrid, tomando una bandeja-- Y ya, nadie se ha fijado en nadie.-- la intentó calmar Astrid, a pesar de que en el fondo de su vientre un revoloteo se hacía presente.

\--¡Claro que si!-- chilló Ruffnut.

\--Claro que no.

\--Romina, la comida se enfría-- intervino la madre de los Thorton-- Astrid, atiende al doctor Munish.

\--Ah si, ¡ahora vuelvo! ¡Astrid es toda una suertuda!

Astrid se dirigió a atender al doctor y otras mas mesas. Todo el resto del dia sintió los síntomas de una adrenalina injustificada, incluso horas después de aquel incidente. Todavía dar pasos sobre el suelo de madera se sentía como caminar sobre nubes, aunque lo disimulaba bien.

Nadie se ha fijado en nadie. Se repitió mentalmente todo el día. Y por un segundo, se lo creyó.

No duró mucho.

Parecía que ambos habían creado una rutina. A la rubia siempre le asignaban la mesa de los Haddock, Hiccup se sorprendía de verla, pedía de forma atropellada lo primero que había en el menú, Astrid lo traía y recibía la propina de la familia Haddock junto con la de Hiccup que se encontraba siempre debajo de los platos. Se levantaban y el mayor le revolvía el cabello con cariño.

Y se iba. Entonces volvían a llegar a la hora del almuerzo, repitendose el patrón. Claro, con el tiempo, Hiccup ya no se sorprendía al verla, y Astrid no temblaba como gelatina cada que Hiccup tocaba su cabello. Empezaron a tomarse con naturalidad el hecho de que se veían cada cierto tiempo.

Astrid por lo menos se agradecía de las propinas. El osito más caro de toda la jugueteria fue el regalo estrella para Camicazi.

Entonces cambió. El alcalde debía viajar.

En días como aquellos, la familia prefería ausentarse del restaurante y esperar a estar completos. Astrid pensó, que por fin, se libraría de los arrancones de adrenalina que le daban cada que veía al violinista. No fue así.

Le había contado todo a Heather, e incluso la chica lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Esta solamente le había regalado una sonrisa traviesa, al igual que Ruff; le dijo lo afortunada que era y empezó a preguntarle detalles. Pero Astrid negaba cualquier romance, no tenía ningún sentido que un chico mayor se fijará en una chica a la que apenas su periodo había llegado, o cuyo cuerpo estaba en desarrollo.

\--Seguro solo juega conmigo-- aseguraba de forma fría, como si no le diera importancia. Y tal vez de cierta forma sí era así.

Astrid continuamente jugaba con Camicazi a lo que fuese, después de terminar con las mesas, claro. Camicazi era mucho más abierta que Astrid y ahora tenia a toda una banda de niñas como amigas. Eso le alegraba, por lo menos su pequeña hermana menor se divertía.

Pero Camicazi no se escapaba de tratar de ser educada por la señora Thorton, quien ya le estaba enseñando algunas cosas básicas a temprana edad.

Un día después de que Stoick se fuera de la cuidad, Astrid estaba agradeciendo que su mesa fuera con la familia Berserker y no con la familia Haddock. No todo era miel sobre hojuelas, también tenía que atender a (...) Jorgenson y a su hijo, Scott Jorgenson, un muchacho de dieciséis años, que no paraba de hacerle cumplidos pesados y desagradables.

Eran al rededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando Tuffnut encendió el radio, la emisora transmitía una canción de Hiccup Haddock, una animada melodía. La señora Higgins hizo un comentario desde la barra.

\--Eso parece un presagio.

La señora Gothi Higgins era una mujer de pocas palabras, que prefería a veces escribir lo que quería decir en un papel. Usualmente solo solía decir tres frases en voz alta "Eso parece un presagio", "se avecina una tormenta/sequía" y "un jugo de naranja, por favor"; todos se tomaban muy en serio sus predicciones, era la más vieja y por ende la más sabia, después de todo.

Astrid no le tomó importancia, solo le sirvió su jugo de naranja a la vieja. Ella era más escéptica que el resto, de hecho, a veces creía que a la vieja Higgins le faltaba un tornillo, mira que escribir en un trozo de papel...

Casi desborda el vaso con jugo cuando lo vio entrar.

Llevaba un estuche de violín en la mano, vestía con una camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalones negros, y zapatos elegantes del mismo color. Tannalaus iba a su lado, vistiendo un poco más informal, buscando una mesa donde sentarse.

Astrid no se movió hasta que la señora Higgins le golpeó el dorso de la mano. La niña susurró una disculpa y la señora negó con la cabeza.

\--Jugo.-- escupió la vieja con voz seca, Astrid se lo paso, fijándose que el vaso estaba al borde de lleno-- Presagio.-- le dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde Hiccup y Tannalaus estaban sentados.

Ruffnut se acercó a atenderles, con emoción, mientras Astrid atendía la barra. Camicazi estaba doblando servilletas como si fuera la tarea más interesante del mundo, siendo supervisada por Heather. Una vez termino de atender, se dirigió hacia su hermana.

\--¿Ya casi están?-- preguntó en un tono dulce, su hermana menor le regresó la mirada, sonriendo.

\--Ya casi-- la voz infantil temprana hacia que esa frase sonará algo así como: "ia casssi". Siguió doblando-- Heather dice que soy buena.-- La pelinegra asintió.

Astrid le regaló una sonrisa.

\--Yo también lo creo. Eres la mejor dobladora de servilletas de todo Berk.

Alguien tocó su hombro, la rubia mayor se volteo y vio a Ruffnut con una expresión bastante difícil de descifrar.

\--Tenemos un problema-- dijo y se acercó a ella, como si quisiera susurrarle algo.

\--¿Qué pasa?

\--Hiccup Haddock insiste en que tu lo atiendas y su hermano esta de acuerdo-- susurro Ruffnut, ambas voltearon a ver hacia la mesa. Ambos jóvenes la miraban.

\--¿Q-q-q-...?-- Astrid no cabía en su confusión.

\--¿Sucede algo?-- cuestionó Heather, al ver la expresión de su amiga.

\--Ahora te digo, Heather-- le respondió Ruffnut, luego regresó eso con Astrid-- Eso me dijeron, en serio. Y los cito: "Queremos que Astrid nos atienda".-- hizo una voz masculina, sonando idéntica a su hermano-- Estaban hablando muy en serio.

\--¡Hola, Ruff!-- saludó Camicazi animadamente, ajena a la situación-- ¡Mira, soy excelente doblando _sservilleeetas_!

\--Atiendelos o a mamá le dará un ataque-- le murmuró Ruffnut antes de dirigirse hacia la rubia menor-- ¡Ay, a ver! ¡Ja! Te aseguro que no eres mejor que mi hermano y yo, ambos ganamos el torneo de quien dobla más servilletas.

\--¡No es _cccierto_! _¡Essso ni ssiquiera ecsiste!_

Astrid soltó un suspiro. Eso había sido sumamente infantil, ¿que se suponía que el violinista famoso estaba jugando? Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso apretado.

\--¿Me llamo usted? -- pronunció entre dientes, con un tono agrio. Ambos hermanos se voltearon a verle.

\--Sí, aquí mi torpe hermano quiere desayunar antes de su presentación en la plaza de la iglesia, ¿verdad, Hiccup?-- atajó rápidamente Tannalaus con voz burlesca y cruzándose de brazos.

Astrid solo alzó las cejas.

\--¿Vas a dar un concierto?-- cuestionó, sin apenas pensárselo. Supuso que era una pregunta de parte de sus hormonas.

\--Fue idea de Gobber, quiere que le de más vida al pueblo con un concierto gratuito ya que no está mi padre...-- Hiccup soltaba algunas palabras de forma atropellada-- Y... tocaré una canción nueva... eh, sería lindo que la escucharás, digo, que usted la escuchara, es decir, si usted piensa ir, claro.-- se aclaró la garganta. Tannalaus solo miraba el panorama, bastante divertido-- Eh, será al medio día...

\--No lo creo-- lo cortó Astrid con voz firme, sacada de quien sabe donde-- Tenemos clientes que atender.

Hiccup titubeó antes de contestar. No se esperaba algo tan frio.

\--Me parece bien. No se preocupe-- parecía avergonzado. Luego se refugio nuevamente en la carta, buscando algo que ordenar, la rubia se giro hacia Tannalaus, quien solo le pidió una taza de café. Ya no sonreía de la misma forma.

Hiccup pidió algo de fruta junto con una taza de té. Nada más. De haber podido, hubiera pedido un trozo enorme de tarta, para poder sentirse mejor, pero no quería sentirse indigestado mientras tocaba. Una vez la adolescente se fue, se apoyó contra la mesa, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, soltando un suspiro.

\--¿Estuve tan mal?-- preguntó, la voz sonaba ahogada debido a sus manos.

\--Nah, he visto peores-- soltó su hermano con la intención de tranquilizarlo.-- Fue divertido que la tutearas durante un momento.

\--¿Crees que eso le molestó?

\--No.-- Tannalaus se cruzó de brazos-- Creo que ella es aún muy joven. En serio, ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿Díez? Es enfermo.

\--Tiene catorce-- Hiccup se notaba más avergonzado. Tannalaus comprendió que tal vez había sido algo grosero-- Ya se que es estúpido.

\--Estar enamorado no siempre es estúpido-- repuso Tannalaus-- Pero, vamos, no te deprimas, seguro ella no está interesada en ti por que tal vez aun no le gustan los chicos-- intento consolarlo de ese modo, Hiccup abrió los dedos para verle.

\--¿Tu crees?

\--Seguro. A esa edad solo piensan en muñecas.--aseguró-- Yo creo que deberías esperar un poco más.

Hiccup volvió a suspirar, dejando de cubrirse la cara; apoyo la mejilla contra su mano, observando la ventana. Había una pequeña plaza frente a Den Store Salen, repleta de árboles de un saludable verde. Hacia un día estupendo.

\--¿Recuerdas la pieza que hace poco compuse?

\--¿Cual? ¿"Jealous"?

Hiccup asintió, con aire ausente.

\--Esa canción es para ella.

\--¿¡Le compusiste una...!?

\--Tenía que hacerlo. Me gustaría que ella pudiese escucharla.-- justificó el castaño con aire melancólico-- Ella es muy bonita de verdad. Y no es como las otras jovencitas que solo hacen lo que se les dice...

\--Hookan Haddock, apenas y la conoces...

\--Y me gusta-- Hiccup lo miró, sonriendo de de la misma forma en la que sonaba su voz-- Me gusta que ella no intente que me guste. Hace rato la vi con esa niña y esbozo una sonrisa tan... tan encantadora-- estaba hablando como un enamorado perdido, a Tannalaus solo le quedaba ver como su hermano se perdía en su mundo-- Se ve lo madura que es. No me importa si tengo que esperar a que crezca un poco más.

\--Lo último me sonó a locura.

\--De verdad. Me encantaría tener algún día la oportunidad...

\--Aquí está-- la adolescente había vuelto con una bandeja. Dejó los pedidos y se fue.

\--¿De ser su amante?-- Tannalaus hizo una mueca.

\--Por el momento podríamos ser amigos-- Hiccup tomó un trozo de su comida, mientras se encogia de hombros--No estoy tan loco.

\--Menos mal.

\--¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!

\--¿Qué?

\--Detesto la piña... ¡Pedí piña!

Al final, Finn había decidió cerrar durante el concierto de Hiccup. Vaya suerte.

La plaza frente a la iglesia no tenia tantos árboles como la que estaba frente a Den Store Salen, sin embargo estaba llena de fuentes y era mucho más grande. Hace algun tiempo, un alcalde había mandado a hacer una tarima con la finalidad de que la banda o la orquesta (si se ponían de ambiciosos) del pueblo tocase todos los viernes o fines de semana. Hoy está estaba abarrotada de gente junto a la tarima, sin molestarse en sentarse. Más alejados, la familia Berserker había colocado una manta, como si el concierto se tratara de un simple picnic, junto a ellos, estaban los Hofferson y Thorton; Astrid fruncia el ceño, ya le había dicho a Hiccup que no iría, si llegaba a percatarse de su presencia, quedaría como una mentirosa.

Bueno, la verdad si quería irlo a ver.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en medio de la tarde, viendo como Hiccup tocaba diversas canciones. Todas le gustaban un poco. El joven traía la pequeña orquesta de Berk con él, para acompañar a su violín. Era extraño ver como unos adultos le seguían el ritmo a un muchacho que bien y podía ser el hijo o nieto de algunos, incluso llegaba a ser algo gracioso.

En un determinado momento, Hiccup decidió animar el ambiente y se dedicó a tocar una canción para bailar. Se le veía radiante y bastante animado, tocando Barn Dance, mientras observaba como los presentes empezaban a bailar como lo hacían también en algún lugar del Nuevo Continente.

Ruffnut la sacó a bailar, mientras que Finn bailaba con Camicazi subida en su regazo. Tuffnut se había atrevido a soltar sus mejores pasos de baile con Heather, quien estaba sorprendida en el buen sentido de la palabra. Las demás solo esperaban que Tuffnut no fuese golpeado por Dagur, el hermano mayor de su amiga.

Dagur por el contrario, parecía muy distraído bailando con una muchacha rubia. La gente llegaba a considerar que estaba un poco loco, y durante unas semanas, se había jurado fan número uno de Hiccup Haddock, aun cuando Hiccup solo tenía dieciséis.

Mientras Ruff le daba vueltas, Astrid estaba maravillada con el espectáculo que daba el joven, Hiccup parecía divertirse mucho más que todos. Incluso se permitia soltar algunos pasos de baile. Reía y a veces incitaba al público a bailar, estando el mismo sobre la pequeña tarima. Ruffnut y ella bailaban como podían, no era como que ellas fueran muy buenas o como si ambas bailarán esas canciones todo los fines de semana. Heather, al ser muchacha de sociedad, se movía de forma más elegante junto a Tuffnut.

\--¡No veo sus manos en alto, Berk!-- los animó Hiccup, en pleno entusiasmo, riendo. Siguió tocando un rato, hasta que la pieza terminó.

Hiccup, como siempre que terminaba una presentación, hizo una reverencia mientras el público se disolvia en aplausos. Astrid aplaudió modestamente, controlando su entusiasmo.

Por una fracción de segundo el joven pareció detener su mirada en ella, cosa que provocó que su estómago cayera hasta sus pies. Al principio ella creyó que solo miraba a un punto cerca de donde estaba, pero luego vio una tímida sonrisa en el rostro del castaño, haciendo que su estómago llegará al césped y la sangre su rostro.

¿Sus ojos verdes siempre brillaban así?

Hiccup ensancho su sonrisa, Astrid sentía que le picaba toda la cara y que está empezaba a inflamarse, incluso ya podía sentir el mismo bochorno en su cuello. El violinista se acercó a la orquesta, les dio unas indicaciones y luego volvió al frente.

\--Hey, ¿como la están pasando?-- La forma en la que Hiccup le hablaba al público era extraña. Sonaba tímido, pero extrovertido al mismo tiempo; el nunca sonaba incómodo.

La muchedumbre le respondió con algunos gritos y aplausos. Hiccup pareció ponerse mucho más tímido, uno nunca se acostumbra a la fama, y puede que para él fuese verdad.

\--No lo he dicho antes-- habló, con voz serena, su voz casi se ahoga con los gritos de unas chicas al fondo.-- Pero, mi padrino Gobber, mi madre y yo organizamos este pequeño concierto porque quería darle el honor a mi ciudad natal de escuchar primero que nadie mi nueva canción.-- Otra ovación, la gente se veía entusiasmada, feliz y orgullosa. La señora Valka sostenía a Holgan en su regazo, escuchando dicho discurso-- Es muy especial para mi, porque...-- se interrumpió riendo-- La escribí pensando en alguien, que conocí hace tiempo y que he vuelto a ver en cuanto regrese a Berk-- Nuevamente las chicas se volvieron locas. Astrid se volvió, sintiendo dos punzadas en su corazon: la primera, de celos, y la otra, de dolor. Era algo obvio, ¿no? Hiccup ya debía tener una novia-- De verdad espero que a ella le guste, y tambien a ustedes...-- Hizo una seña hacia la orquesta-- Esto es "Jealous".-- anuncio, y empezó a tocar.

La melodía sonaba bastante alegre, mucho, rayando lo adorable. Tenia tonos graves y Hiccup se divertía jugando con las notas; la suave tonada parecía perfecta en un día soleado, en medio de un parque. Casi casi te podías imaginar la escena. Astrid advirtió que ahora, esa canción le gustaba más que las otras.

Hasta daban ganas de bailar en las partes rápidas, y luego balancearse de un lado otro durante las notas largas o las partes lentas. El violinista bajo su violín una vez se hubo terminado la introducción, para cantar.

Su voz era grave y al mismo tiempo aguda. Cargada de ternura.

 _I'm jealous of the sun who shines upon_

 _Because, it shines upon the one I love_

Sonrió después de entonar aquella frase, como si hubiese hecho una confesión real. Aquello derrito el corazón a mas de una.

Astrid solo apartó la mirada.

 _I'm jealous of the birdies in the trees_

 _They always sing the sweeter melodies..._

 _I'm jealous of the pretty flowers too_

 _Because they always get a kiss from you_

 _I'm jealous of your painting on the shelf..._

 _¡Oohh!_

 _And I even, getting jealous of myself._

Pareció disimular una risa para si mismo dicho aquello, procedió a volver a tocar el violín, haciendo su propio solo, usando los mismos ritmos rapidos, luego lentos, rápidos de nuevo, graves, agudos... La orquesta le seguia hábilmente.

En determinada parte, la canción sonaba tan peculiar que con algo de imaginación, podía ser la melodía de fondo para el vuelo de una mosca. Increíble.

A veces, a hurtadillas, el castaño miraba en dirección hacia la rubia, dedicándole cada nota, al pendiente de que a ella le gustara...

El solo debía acabar, era el tiempo de la trompeta, quien le seguía el ritmo. A pesar de esto, Hiccup seguía tocando en la canción, usando el violín como una guitarra diminuta, asimilando el sonido de un ukele. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, alegre. La gente también empezaba a hacerlo, solos o con sus parejas.

Aplausos que tambien marcaban el ritmo eran otra de las cosas que caracterizaban la primera canción que Hiccup le había compuesto a Astrid sin que ella lo supiera.

Cuando dejo de tocar la trompeta, el instrumentista dejo que un saxofón hiciera un solo. El violinista solo se la pasaba paseándose por la tarima, divertido.

\--¡Te mira mientras canta!-- observó Heather, acercándose a ellas. Tuffnut iba detrás, con aire ausente y ojos de carnero degollado.

\--No es cierto.--Negó Astrid, con un tono de voz elevado. Casi sonó como un chillido y ella lo lamentó.

\--¡Es obvio que la canción es para ti!-- exclamó Ruffnut con actitud soñadora.

\--No, no es...

\--¡Qué romántico!-- chillaron ambas.

 _Yeah!_

 _I'm jealous of the pretty flowers too_

Hiccup se giró hacia ellas. Las chicas chillaron por lo bajo.

 _Because they always get a kiss from you..._

 _From you!_

 _I'm jealous of your painting on the shelf_

 _Oh, ohhh!_

Sonrió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada significativa con una mano en el corazón, hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Astrid.

 _And I even, getting jealous of myself._

Le giño un ojo, mientras colocaba el violin nuevamente en su menton, para despues cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto a terminar la canción con un ritmo singular. Sonrió orgulloso y dio una reverencia al terminar, en dirección a Astrid. Más de uno se giró hacía ella, para verificar lo que habían visto.

Hookan Haddock estaba, al parecer, enamorado de la sobrina de Finn Hofferson, dueño del Den Store Salen...

\--Tal vez si sea para Astrid-- señaló Tuffnut, mirándola con atencion.

El aire se volvió tenso y ligero a la vez para ella. Podía sentirse en el mismo infierno, pero en las nubes; sentía como unos cuantos la miraban, para que después no importaran en lo más mínimo. Sólo importaba la de él.

Hacer que se sintiera así, sin avisar, había sido una declaración de guerra. De paz. De ambas.

El violinista no la iba a tener fácil, si eso era lo que creía. No, señor.

Y de eso ella se iba a encargar.

 ** _Den Store Salen-- El Gran Salón_**

 ** _Tannalaus-- Chimuelo/ Toothless en islandés_**

 ** _Hookan-- Significa "el útil", es el nombre de este Hiccup._**

 ** _Smed-- Del noruego, "herrero"_**

 ** _Verge-- Guardián. Apellido de soltera de Valka._**

 ** _Holger-- Nombre de hermano menor de Hiccup (El del libro xD) Significa "jefe de la isla"_**


	2. Foolin'

**Soundtrack: Foolin'- Alexander Rybak.**

Los años fueron pasando rápidamente por la memoria de ambos, pero lentamente en realidad. Al final Stoick regresó y la canción "Jealous" se convirtió en otro de los muchos hits del violinista Hookan "Hiccup" Haddock, Astrid fue creciendo, al mismo que su hermana Camicazi, el Den Store Salen siguió con la buena racha de todos los años y Scott Jorgenson siguió coqueteandole a Astrid.

En una ocasión, él hizo un comentario especialmente obceno y vulgar, por lo que antes de que Hiccup y Tannalaus fuesen a golpearlo, Astrid ya le había estrellado un plato de comida. Scott dejó de insistir... por unos días.

Con el tiempo, las cosas adquirían monotonía. Astrid siempre era llamada a atender a los Haddock (ningún día, sin excepción) siempre y cuando se encontrará Hiccup Haddock con ellos, claro; de no ser así, el muchacho llegaba mucho más tarde, es decir, a medio día. Esos días, se sentaba en una mesa solitaria junto a la ventana (donde después se localizaria la tarima que le pidió a Finn), esperando a que la rubia lo atendiera, ya sea leyendo un libro, dibujando en un diario o escribiendo notas en una partitura, haciendo sonidos rítmicos con la punta de sus dedos, o casqueandolos para marcar el ritmo. Si a alguna otra mesera se le ocurría tomar el lugar de Astrid, Hiccup la echaba de inmediato, con aire apenado, diciéndole que solo quería que la sobrina de Finn Hofferson lo atendiera.

Entonces Astrid acudía a regañadientes, apuntando lo que sea que balbuceara el joven al ordenar. Este en más de una ocasión intentaba hacerle la platica, pero Astrid le cortaba casi al instante, fingiendo desinterés.

De vez en cuando, Tannalaus le acompañaba. Este, al parecer, estaba teniendo mucha más suerte con las mujeres, pues la señora Higgins pasaba el rumor de que estaba saliendo con la pianista rubia de la orquesta, Sara Madder, la cual iba siempre a cenar. Había quienes la tachaban de loca, porque siempre usaba ropa azul además de accesorios amarillos o dorados, así como también se rumoreaba que tenia hábitos extraños y que no era católica, pero al parecer al pelinegro no le interesaba demasiado.

Hiccup una vez le informó a Astrid que ellos dos ya estaban saliendo.

\--... ¿Le gustaría que fuéramos con ellos?-- preguntó de repente, después de que le platicara que esa tarde, Tannalaus y la pianista iban a montar a caballo.

\--¿Qué?-- el tono de su voz sonó más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Hiccup enrojecio.

Para esto, el joven ya tenía veinte años, y la adolescente dieciséis.

Fue la primera vez que intento que saliera con ella.

Ella había dado un ligero estirón, pero no tanto; Scott (apodado, de ahora en adelante como Snotlout), adulaba siempre que podía, y de la forma que quería, sus caderas. No quería admitirlo, pero la falda, lejos de ocultarlo, lo resaltaba.

Seguía siendo delgada, eso sí. Se conservaba atlética gracias a los domingos de caza con su tío (día único donde parecía librarse de Hiccup Haddock) o que a veces salia a caminar con Ruff o Heather por el parque cercano. El cabello le seguía creciendo y aun lo mantenía en su sitio con su trenza. La había modificado al principio, pero en sí, era la misma.

Se había recortado el flequillo que le estorbaba demasiado para ver, las mejillas estaban haciendosele afiladas...

Se estaba volviendo más bonita para todo el mundo. Pero más para Hiccup.

\--No tiene que ir si no quiere-- respondió el violinista rápidamente, creyendo que había metido la pata. --Es solo que creí...

\--No tengo tiempo-- las palabras le salieron arrastradas entre los dientes. Fruncia el ceño, mientras se iba, dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, cuando Hiccup se levantó de su silla, gritando:

\--Sí lo tuviera, ¿usted iría conmigo?-- la emoción inundaba su palabras, apenas dándose cuenta de que todo el restaurante lo miraba, curiosos.

Incluso temblaba.

Astrid se frenó en seco, buscando que decir. Su corazón le gritaba que si, pero su cabeza le ordenaba que no cayera en su estúpido juego. Hiccup Haddock podía buscarse a otra niña con la que jugar.

\--Nunca lo tengo-- espetó sin girarse, para seguir avanzando.

\--No es la respuesta que busco.

Astrid apretó los puños. Una frase más de él y admitiría que si.

\--Búsquela con otra, entonces.

Momentos después, ella casi le arroja la comida y casi todo el restaurante comentaba sobre aquello. Hiccup tenia sentimientos encontrados, la chica le había dicho aquello con la intensión de romperle el corazón, pero no lo había logrado del todo, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que no quería a nadie más que a ella.

Lo haría de las formas que fuesen necesarias. Desechando las vulgares formas en las que lo hacía Snotlout Jorgenson, claro.

Pidió consejos sobre el asunto, algo que jamás había hecho, hasta el momento, a pesar de que este era un secreto a voces entre la orquesta y su familia. Sara, le dijo que, si la chica estaba recia a hablar con el, que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. No forzarla a nada.

Tenia que crear una estrategia.

Los mismo le dijeron su madre, su padre... hasta Tannalaus, el único que le dio una contestación más convincente fue Gobber.

\--Lo que está haciendo es hacerse la difícil-- dijo, terminando de soldar una puerta para los Tadek. Hiccup sabia hacer herrería, puesto que ayudaba a Gobber cuando era niño, siempre que podía. Sin embargo, su verdadera vocación eran la música.

Hiccup no pareció entenderle. Gobber se quitó la máscara protectora.

\--Me refiero a que no saldrá contigo de momento por que te está probando. Esta tanteando terreno, ¿entiendes?-- dejó la soldadura donde estaba, para mirar el rostro del muchacho, quien empezaba a comprender-- Quiere ver que estas dispuesto a hacer por ella.

"Ella no va a salir contigo hasta que le demuestres que te estás muriendo por ella. Así son las mujeres, ya sabes, quieres que des tu máximo... ¡ja! ¡Como si ellas lo hicieran!

\--¿Entonces que debo hacer?-- Hiccup sonaba desesperado. Ya eran dos años de nada, le dolía que la chica Hofferson no le hiciera ni un poco de caso.-- Quiero decir, ya le escribí una canción..., está sonando en todos los radios posibles, le ayudó con su hermana al dejarle propina...

\--¡Ahí está el detalle!-- apuntó Gobber-- Te faltan agallas. Sí realmente quieres conquistar a una mujer, no tienes que usar el dinero. Usa tus canciones, hazlas más personales..., haz que sienta que son solo para ella.

\--Ella ni siquiera va a verme cuando tocó-- murmuró Hiccup en tono afligido.

\--¿Y quien dijo que tenía que ir ella? ¡No, muchacho!-- Gobber negó con desaprobación-- Debes ir hacía ella, tocar en su ventana, puerta... lo que sea.

\--¿Crees que funcione?

\--Aún es una niña. Una declaración no la tomará muy en serio-- observó, colocándose la mascarilla-- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es lo que hacen los de su edad.

\--¿Y que hacen?

Gobber suspiró. Hiccup nunca había sido un adolescente normal, por lo menos no después de que lanzará "Fairytale", a los quince. Se podría decir que él nunca había hecho tales cursilerias.

\--Enviar cartas... algunas tienen poemas... declaraciones. Es lo más íntimo que puede hacer un chico de la edad de ella.

"Cuando sea mayor, podrás regalarle una rosa, y después podrás gritar tu amor... Así no vas tan frio a la hora de cantarle.

Al día siguiente, Astrid encontró un dulce debajo del plato de Hiccup, así como lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo de papel para partitura. Hiccup ya se había ido, así que no había manera de regresarselo hasta el día siguiente.

Guardo el chocolate y apretó el papel con sus manos, creyendo que era basura, sin embargo se lo pensó mejor, ¿Por qué él doblaria la basura de ese modo? lo normal es hacerla bolita, ¿no?

Quizá contenía algo.

O no. Quizá Hiccup era extraño hasta para tirar basura.

Refunfuño a la par que se llevaba los platos, sin soltar de sus manos el papel. Una vez los depositó en el lavabo, el papel casi se le va de las manos hacia el agua jabonosa; para seguridad del papel, lo colocó en su mandil, sintiéndose estúpida, porqué, si resultaba ser basura, aquello sería igual de estúpido.

Atendió un par de mesas después, hablaba con Ruff a veces, pero no mencionó lo del papel ni el chocolate. Una vez empezó su turno para comer, se decidió a revisarlo con mayor cuidado; era una cosa pequeñita envuelta en papel brillante, se veía caro y olía a cerezas. Decidió dárselo a Camicazi después de comerlo.

En cuanto al papel, lo desdoblo desinteresadamente mientras comía. Tuffnut estaba junto a ella, parloteando sobre niñerías con Camicazi. Era extraño, Tuffnut parecía tener más talento con los niños que Ruffnut... Bueno, para ser exactos, Tuffnut era mejor haciendo las cosas que las mujeres hacían que Ruffnut y Astrid.

Si es basura se lo arrojaré mañana a la cara, pensó.

No era basura, simplemente había dos oraciones en él.

"No tires este papel".

La otra hizo que de sonrojara furiosamente, volviendo su cara una enorme fresa con ojos, nariz y boca. Casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, llamando la atención del gemelo y de la pequeña rubia, cuyo cabello estaba más enmarañado que un revoltijo de paja.

Mientras tosia y sentía que la sopa le subía por la nariz (sensación desagradable, por cierto) se le cayó el papel a la falda, lejos de la vista de Tuffnut.

\--¿Qué tienes?-- Preguntó Camicazi con voz infantil. Tuffnut la miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

\--N-n-nafa-- escupió entre tosidos, le empezaba a doler la garganta como si algo se la raspara.

\--Pareciera como si te hubieras atragantado con la sopa-- repuso Tuffnut con inocencia.

\--No me digas-- le respondió con voz ahogada y cargada de sarcasmo. Tomó algo de agua, pero no se sintió mejor con aquello.

Definitivamente si debía aventarle el papel en la cara.

"Te ves preciosa esta mañana

-H"

.

Durante todo ese año, Hiccup dejaba mensajes ocultos entre los platos. Cada uno tenia frases poéticas e incluso, se atrevía a mandarle pedazos de canciones suyas:

 _"Давно решил, что не влюблюсь я больше никогда._

 _И тут, явилась ты, мой котик, котик, котик, котик..."_

 _-H"_

Astrid tuvo que pedirle a Heather que le traduciera la carta en ruso:

"Decidí hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a enamorarme

Pero luego apareciste, mi gatito, gatito, gatito..."

Astrid le tiró el café hirviendo en las piernas al propósito, para luego sisearle:

\--No soy un gato-- y se fue, haciendo que Tannalaus se destornillara de la risa.

Hiccup no se rindió. Le mando la canción completa en lo que parecían al rededor de veinte pedazos de papel.

 _"А, может, может быть, сможем._

 _Мы разорвать оковы сна и вместе будем навсегда..."_

\--¿Quieres que te enseñe ruso?-- se burlaba Heather mientras transcribia el trozo de canción.-- Este es el coro, porque ya traduje esto varias veces.-- Tomó el trozo de papel, llevándolo a sus ojos, para luego recitar frente a Ruffnut y Astrid-- "Y tal vez, tal vez podamos

Romper las ataduras de un sueño y vayamos a estar juntos siempre"

\--¡Awwwww!-- exclamaron Tuffnut y Ruffnut, enternecidos.

Astrid solo bufo, molesta.

"И может любовь поможет,

В реальность превратить волшебный сон, тому кто по уши влюблен…!"

\--Y tal vez, el amor ayudará a convertir el mágico sueño en realidad por quien está locamente enamorado-- finalizó, Heather, al borde de gritar por la emoción.-- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le vas a contestar?

\--Qué es un idiota, claro-- intervino Snotlout, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Astrid-- Es solo un marica que toca el violín. Nada del otro mundo.

Astrid le dio un codazo para zafarse de él. Luego, se lo pensó mejor.

\--Heather, ¿como dices "imbécil" en ruso?

\--¡Astrid!

\--No voy a seguirle su estúpido juego.

\--Pues yo no voy a decirte.

Al final, sí le dijo.

Cuando Hiccup encontró el papel en la fruta de su desayuno, se le fue la sangre de la cara.

"дебил".

Bueno, pensó para si, lo bueno es que las ha leído, ¿no?

Eret Eretdóttir fue el que cambio las cosas.

Era un hombre fornido, con cabello negro atado en una coleta; rasgos duros, ojos grises y voz fuerte que le servía para gritar las órdenes a su batallón. Era un soldado, el comandante, más bien, y había perticipado en un montón de batallas, por ende, tenia casi tantas medallas como anécdotas por contar.

La más increíble era el como había escapado de unos hombres; estos le habían marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo el escudo de su bando, para luego golpearle hasta dejarle desmayado... O al menos eso creían, porque en el momento menos pensado...

¡Zaz! Empezó a golpearles, les desarmo, les quito la información que necesitaba y sin ninguna ayuda se fue al pie hasta la base del jefe para acabar con él.

Claro, eso era lo que decía él. Hiccup tuvo que aguantar todas sus anécdotas de "gallardía" en las noches mientras su padre le daba aisló. Stoick Haddock también se caracterizaba por recibir siempre a sus invitados en su casa y dejarlos vivir ahí en lo que estos encontraban donde quedarse; mucho más si se trataba de un hombre de gran admiración.

Ambos hablaban mucho a la hora de cenar, Stoick siempre escuchándole como un niño pequeño y con sus hijos aguantando todo aquel parloteo. Francamente, a Valka no le importaba demasiado, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada al entusiasmo de su esposo.

Fuera de sus pésimos modales al comer, ser un narcisista, hablar hasta con los codos y... bueno, ser Eret, parecía ser un buen sujeto, patriota, claro está, que según sus palabras había llegado a Berk para quedarse.

\--Ya sabe, señor Haddock. Uno necesita un lugar donde a asentar la cabeza, tal vez ponga un oficio de carpintería.

Stoick volvía a decirle con décimo cuarta vez en el día que dejará de llamarle "señor Haddock", pero Eret seguía haciéndolo.

Hiccup acostumbraba a practicar siempre al despertar, a veces perdiéndose el desayuno y despertando a todos en la casa. No había resultado nunca un problema, claro está, hasta que una mañana, al rededor de las seis de la mañana el soldado,irrumpió en su cuarto con tanta fuerza que el violinista se equivocó de nota y por poco lanza el violín por los aires.

\--¡Oye, chico violín!-- gritó una voz fuerte a sus espaldas, Hiccup puso mala cara al escucharle-- Hay gente que trata de dormir.

\--Creí que los soldados despertaban mucho más temprano-- soltó entre dientes, sin pensárselo, una de sus cuerdas estaba al borde de romperse, eso explicaba el chillido terrible que hizo al momento de que Eret entrará a la habitación.

\--No estoy en la guerra ahora, niño-- Eret le respondió advirtiendo en el tono de voz de Hiccup.-- Ahora, deja de tocar a esta hora, ¿quieres?

Hiccup apretó los dientes, no iba a responderle, no tenía ningún caso. Buscó entre sus cosas el repuesto de la puerta, esperando que Eret se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

\--¿Qué es ese afán de tocar tan temprano?-- cuestionó Eret, no se le veía tan interesado; pero se reclino sobre el marco de la puerta.

Hiccup siguió sin querer contestarle mientras cambiaba la cuerda.

\--Ah, ya veo-- Eret se cruzó de brazos, sin dar señales de irse-- ¿Es por la inspiración, no? Te oíamos en la radio, cuando cenabamos, ¿sabes?

El castaño apretó la cuerda y busco el diapasón para afinarlo, se sentía incómodo no sólo por el hecho de que Eret le hablara, sino también por que le estaba mirando como si le examinará. Como si se tratase de un recluta para el ejército.

Golpeó el extraño aparato con forma de "u" contra su rodilla, provocando que vibrase. Procedió a apoyarlo contra uno de sus dientes para escuchar el sonido y ajustar mejor la cuerda; Eret alzó una ceja.

\--¿Qué se supone que haces?

\--Hizo que rompiera una cuerda cuando entró-- Hiccup se quitó en diapasón de la boca. Su voz se escuchaba aburrida lejos de enfadada, aquello estaba bien, pensó-- Solo la estoy reemplazando.

\--Ah, perdona.-- Eret era confianzudo, porque le estaba hablando de "tú" aunque nunca habían pasado de saludarse.--¿Y... lo que haces exactamente es...?

\--Afino la cuerda.

\--Bien, bien...

Hiccup suspiró. No estaba logrando que la cuerda sonará igual que el sonido que producía el diapasón; es más, ni siquiera estaba escuchando el sonido del diapasón. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que partir a las seis de la mañana hacia la escuela de música o al pequeño teatro de Berk... y no quería hacer eso.

\--Escuche, no quiero ser grosero-- empezó, sonando razonable-- Pero necesito afinar esta cuerda y no está dejando que yo pueda...

\--¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sí.

\--Comandante...

\--Llamame Eret, Hookan-- dijo Eret con voz burlesca. Hiccup endureció una vez más el gesto-- No es para tanto, ¿o si? Además, ya estoy retirado-- se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia-- Dado que noto algunas fricciones entre nosotros, ¿por que no nos vamos a comer? Más tarde, claro-- sugirió. Hiccup no se esperaba aquello-- No en plan cita-- soltó una carcajada-- Yo no le tiro a esas cosas.

No le había dado gracia. Rendido y frustrado dejó el violín en el estuche que se encontraba sobre un banquillo a su lado; se guardó el diapasón en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de vestir que llevaba, para luego encogerse de hombros.

\--Si mi padre esta de acuerdo con que vaya usted...

\--Supongo que no le dará mucha importancia.

Hiccup asintió. Estaba malhumorado.

\--Oí que hay un buen restaurante aquí. Den Store Salen, creo... Y tengo entendido que desde que llegue tu familia no ha...

\--No.

\--Pues quiero ver que tal esta-- atajo Eret-- Alistate, iremos como a las nueve... El chico chimuelo puede quedarse... dan mal rollo sus dientes.

Y se fue.

Hiccup ya no tenía ánimos de seguir tocando. Aquel sujeto había conseguido hacerle perder la inspiración en sólo una plática de solo quince minutos; tomó uno de sus cuadernos para releer las partituras que había ensayado toda la semana, la canción que estaba armando y hasta algunas partituras de sus músicos favoritos, en vano, porque la inspiración no llegó.

Vamos, que no tenía ni la letra. Avento el cuaderno y se dispuso a por lo menos dormir.

A la hora justa, Hiccup le estaba esperando en la puerta. La camisa que se había puesto esa misma mañana más temprano se había arrugado debido a que había dormido con ella, por lo que esperaba que su madre no le viera con ella en aquel estado. En vano se había colocado un chaleco oscuro sobre la camisa de suave color azul, mínimo para disimular, sin embargo las mangas aun se le veían arrugadas; dado que su cabello era un caso perdido lo peinara o no, lo dejó tal y como estaba.

Lo que si hizo fue afeitarse y colocarse colonia, Astrid no podía verlo completamente desalineado. Después pensar en aquello, un picor en la parte baja del estomago le molesto, la vanidad le pedía quedamente que se cambiará de camisa. Ignorandola tomó uno de los chocolates que Dagur Berserker le había dado en uno de sus conciertos, lo envolvió en uno de sus pañuelos para después echarlo al bolsillo del pantalón. Hoy no iba a dejar una carta, debido a que Tannalaus no le acompañaba el día de hoy... Además, no quería que Eret le pillará dejando el papel debajo de su plato. Sería vergonzoso explicarle que estaba enamorado de la camarera.

Eret llegó.

\--Pareciera que tuviste una aventura-- bromeó con simpleza, tal vez en un intento de parecer simpático. A Hiccup no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas-- ¿La señora Valka sabe que sales así?

Hiccup solo se encogió de hombros, salvo por Astrid y por su madre, el aspecto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminaron hasta el restaurante, atravesando el jardín. Estaba nublado, por lo que el día era húmedo a morir, en especial en el jardín; al rededor de los rosales y algunos árboles frutales, reposaba una espesa niebla. El aspecto era tan misterioso que a Hiccup le recordaba a los paisajes que los libros de terror relataban; le dieron ganas de dibujarlo, pero no disponía ni del tiempo ni del papel. Muy pocos saben que Hiccup dibuja en ocasiones. Y lo hace muy bien.

El resto del pueblo estaba cubierto de niebla, de no ser por la gente que les saludaba, Berk podía ser un pueblo fantasma. Eret hizo algunos comentarios, pero Hiccup apenas y le hacía caso, estaba enajenado con el paisaje y la forma en la que lo hacía sentir. ¿Como es que el día pareciera tan triste y tan feliz? Era como una canción de jazz, un jazz con una letra triste, pero con un ritmo para bailar.

El no había hecho eso antes... Quizá...

Pero él no se sentía triste en ese momento, por lo que la canción (a su modo de ver) sería algo hipócrita de su parte.

Nadie se pone triste porque sí.

\--... ¿Viste eso?

Hiccup salió de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto.

\--¿Disculpe?

\--Esa chica, casi se desmaya al verte-- Eret le miraba divertido, como si el hecho de que el joven le ignorase fuese un chiste.-- Músicos. Las mujeres los adoran, ¿no es así?

\--Parece ser que sí-- comentó Hiccup, sin darle importancia. Los montones de chicas que a menudo le enviaban cartas o regalos realmente no le interesaban. Nunca lo habían hecho.

El ya tenía dueña. Aunque ella no le hiciera mucho caso.

\--No me digas que no te gusta-- Eret le dio un codazo en las costillas, al castaño le dolió de verdad. Se tocó el costado adolorido-- Vamos, tienes a todas las chicas haciendo fila.

\--No es como que me interese mucho-- confesó Hiccup.

Eret negó con la cabeza.

\--Cuando un hombre dice eso solo puede significar dos cosas: Esta enamorado o es marica-- Hiccup se volvió ante la palabrota que había dicho el hombreton a su lado-- Y a pesar de lo delicado de tus movimientos y que tu cuerpo parece el de una mujer, no pareces ser del segundo grupo.

Hiccup enrojecio con el comentario, aquello le había molestado aún más que la forma en la que se había referido a su hermano mayor.

\--Comandante, no le...

\--Ya, ya, lo siento-- se disculpó antes de permitirle terminar la frase-- Me he pasado, lo siento.-- Hiccup seguía mirándole con expresión amargada-- Veo que nuestro sentido del humor difiere.

\--Lo hace.

\--Lo lamento de verdad-- repitió en un tono menos burlesco, sonando franco-- Pero regresando al tema, dígame, ¿Hay alguna chica en especial?

El enfado del castaño se disipó como niebla ante el viento. No podía confesarle que la hija del dueño de Den Store Salen le gustaba desde que tenía quince, aunque, si se lo pensaba, aquello ya era un secreto a voces en Berk.

\--Te quedaste pensándolo, eso es un sí-- Eret volvió a sacarlo de su burbuja.

\--Hay una chica, sí-- admitió, tratando de que su voz no sonará como la de un adolescente enamorado.

\--Anda pues... ¿Como es ella?

Hermosa. Más que el amanecer. Más que el atardecer... Más de lo que el mundo y sus maravillas pueden ser.

\--Bonita.

Eret sacó de su pantalón un cigarrillo, para luego colocarselo entre los dientes mientras buscaba sus fósforos. Daba gracia la mueca que hacía en ese momento.

Cuando los encontró, pareció recordar sus modales y le ofreció un cigarrillo al menor.

\--No fumo, gracias-- negó este. Su profesor de canto le había dicho que fumar era perjudicial para la voz, así como el alcohol en exceso.

No trates de parecer más elegante, Hookan. Fumar a los quince solo te hace parecer un tonto.

Eret le dio una calada al cigarrillo une vez lo hubo prendido. Escupió una nube de humo y volvió a darle otra.

\--Así que, ¿bonita, no?-- dijo, demostrando que sabía fumar, dado que el humo le salia de los labios como un fino hilo de un blanco fantasmal-- Todas las mujeres lo son.

\--Ella es en serio bonita-- repuso Hiccup, para dejarlo claro.

\--Eso cambia las cosas--la entrada del Den Store Salen estaba frente a ellos. Hiccup pasó antes que Eret y la calidez del lugar pareció embriagarle de familiaridad.-- ¿Están juntos?

\--No.-- confesó secamente, caminando hacia su mesa de siempre. La ventana estaba empañada y gotitas se deslizaban suavemente por el cristal.

\--Eso puede ser un problema.-- Eret se sentó en la silla, para luego tomar el menú-- ¿Por qué? Todas las chicas parecen morirse por ti.

Hiccup suspiró, mientras contestaba:

\--Ella no-- tomó el menú, escogiendo por primera vez a conciencia lo que iba a ordenar.

Eret soltó una risa entre dientes y humo.

\--¿Qué clase de mujer no lo haría?

Como contestación, una voz femenina intervino en la conversación.

\--¿Qué desean ordenar?

Hiccup sintió que aquello era una broma muy pesada por alguien de arriba.

Astrid les miraba con desinterés, aunque por dentro ella ya sabía que era algo de todos los días. Eret le sonrió con familiaridad y eso hizo que Hiccup tuviera una punzada de celos.

\--Hola, hola-- le saludó. Hiccup sintió alivio cuando Astrid solo enarco una ceja, impaciente.-- ¿Qué me recomienda usted?

\--Yo quiero el pollo mediterráneo-- atajó Hiccup, casi de forma atropellada, como si intentará llamar la atención de la rubia.

\--¿Pechuga o pierna?

Detesto los cartílagos.

\--Pechuga esta bien.-- Hiccup estaba empezando a sudar a mares, más por culpa de la incomodidad que por la húmeda.

Eret pareció no entender. Cuando Astrid se giró hacia él, este ordenó una cosa al azar.

Astrid se fue, llevándose las cartas consigo.

\--Es bonita, ¿verdad?-- comentó Eret, Hiccup volvió a sentir la punzada en su estómago, así como su sudor enfriandose.

\--Yo... supongo-- respondió lentamente, repentinamente estaba experimentando un ataque de sed. Anhelo el agua que bebía un hombre en la mesa de a lado.

\--¿Sabes, Hookan? Eres el hombre más extraño que he conocido-- rio nuevamente Eret--¿O prefieres que te llame "Hiccup"?

\--Es mi nombre artístico de todas fomas, comandante-- la velocidad de sus palabras no había cambiado y no tenia ni idea de porqué seguía hablando así. Efectos secundarios del picor...

\--Cuando lo escuché por primera vez me pareció bastante peculiar-- Comentó Eret, jugando con el azucarero que se encontraba en la mesa. Hiccup observó sus movimientos atentamente-- Tengo entendido que "Hiccup" significa "El más pequeño de la manada"; le juro que después de escuchar "Fairytale" me pregunté porque el mejor violinista del norte de Europa se llamaba así.

Hiccup sintió que iba a sonrojarse. Algunos locutores de radio y uno que otro crítico se atrevían a llamarle así; de igual forma, todavía le causaba sorpresa que lo llamasen de esa forma.

\--Así me decía mi madre cuando era pequeño-- explicó, con un tinte de nostalgia-- Nací prematuro, como a los siete meses-- continuó, levantando un poco los ojos para localizar a Astrid. La encontró atendiendo la mesa de un par de ancianos que jugaban ajedrez en una de las mesas, ambos con un café a lado de sus brazos; la rubia charlaba animadamente con ellos-- Fui... más pequeño que los otros niños. No es una historia muy compleja.

\--¿Le gustó el apodo?

La camarera esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante que todo el lugar pareció iluminarse. Fuegos artificiales se sintieron en su pecho, como si este fuese a reventar entre tripas, sangre y las luces de los fuegos.

\--Empezó a gustarme de verdad cuando mi papá me llamó así, muy orgulloso, después de mi primer recital-- contestó, mirando de lleno a la rubia y como está se dirigía nuevamente hasta el bar para recoger comida.

Eret se giro su dirección, pero no encontró a la camarera. Rápidamente llegó a una conclusión: que todos los músicos hablaban como si estuvieran enamorados.

\--Nunca lo vi tan orgulloso como en ese día, ¿sabe?-- Pareció despertar de su ensoñación, porque Astrid no podía verle de esa forma. No todavía--Nunca había parecido tan orgulloso de mi por algo.

\--Te comprendo, créeme-- Eret le sonrió, se reclino en su silla, con aire gallardo cuando la rubia llegó.

Astrid dejo ambos platos en la mesa, así como una taza de café en el lugar de Hiccup. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el comandante.

\--¿Y para mi no hay café, rubia?

La joven se giró, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo. Hiccup tenía la misma mirada de sorpresa.

\--¿Disculpe?

\--Mi buen amigo Hiccup no ordenó café, guapa-- aclaró Eret, cruzándose de brazos. Ocasionó que las mejillas de la menor se sonrojaran un poco, visiblemente apenada.

\--Es que yo...-- la chica se aclaro la garganta antes de responder algo claro-- Él siempre viene aquí y los miércoles ordena café. Siempre.

\--De modo que solo le trajiste el café... ¿Por costumbre?

\--Se podría decir-- Astrid se encogió de hombros--¿Usted quiere uno?

\--Seria un buen gesto, rubia.

Hiccup que no se había movido en todo ese rato, le detuvo, tocando su mano de un modo cauteloso pero lleno de necesidad. Ella se detuvo y le miró como si realmente quisiera irse.

\--Gracias. Lo había olvidado-- agradeció, con una mirada significativa. Vio como los ojos de ella se descongelaban para él, muy poco, apenas nada.

Luego se congelaron de nuevo. Asintió, mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

Cuando se fueron, Hiccup ocultó el chocolate y aprovecho para escribir una nota rápida en una servilleta. La escondió bien.

Una vez fuera, la humedad fría les golpeó en el rostro. Parecía como si a Eret se le hubiesen acabado las preguntas, así como las bromas.

\--Es una chica bonita-- dijo de repente. Hiccup estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Eret no le dejo formular la pregunta-- Joven, pero bonita, ¿no? En serio bonita.

Hiccup se sintió expuesto. Y estúpido.

\--¿Quien lo diría? Una camarera-- Eret sacó otro cigarrilo-- Suena a esos libros de amor que las mujeres suelen leer, ¿no lo cree?

\--Yo...

\--Debes hacer un movimiento, antes de que un tipo listo te la quite-- aconsejó el pelinegro-- No creas que quiero quitártela, pero pronto llegarán sujetos como yo que si quieran hacerlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Seguir escondiendo chocolates y notitas en los platoscomo un escolar?

\--¿Como...?

\--Hookan-- le miró serio, por primera vez en toda la mañana. La espina dorsal del violinista tembló, era la primera vez que un soldado real le miraba así-- Por lo que he visto esta mañana y por tu mirada digo que eres un loco enamorado sin remedio.

"Y que estas (perdón por la palabra) jodido. Jodido hasta los huesos. Enamorado hasta los pelos de las pestañas. Estas frito, esa chica te mata lentamente, y me temo que sin darse cuenta.

Hiccup tragó saliva. No sabia que contestar.

\--Haz un movimiento, Hookan. O llegará alguien más, porque siempre llegan. Siempre.

\--¿Como lo sabes?-- atinó a responderle.

Eret le dejo de mirar, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

\--Porqué cuando regresé de la guerra, llegó alguien más.

.

Hiccup no sabia como sentirse después de aquello. Lejos de sentirse con la determinación suficiente como para confesaré a la camarera su amor, ahora se sentía asustado; y no sólo eso, tenía la sensación de ser uno más del montón.

Porque Eret Eretdóttir decía la verdad, si no se esforzaba un poco más, alguien más llegaría. Alguien más grande y fuerte, quizá alguien más inteligente o con mucho más tiempo.

Y eso le dolía.

Así que después de la práctica se encerró en su cuarto, sin poder tocar ni una sola nota, pensando. Cualquiera podía llegar, cualquiera. Incluso el comandante. La primera canción que le escribió tenia de cierta forma razón, el enamoramiento le estaba causando celos injustificados hacia cada hombre que se le acercaba; la segunda era tierna, pero no se le antojaba cantarsela ahora, después de que lo hubiese llamado "Imbecil" en ruso (él ya sabía que ella no hablaba ruso, así que el asunto de la canción en ruso es una causa pérdida).

Entonces, ¿que podía hacer?

Claro que no podía lamentarse. Pero lo dicho esta mañana era certero y le taladraba la cabeza constanmente, se la desarmaba para luego volverla a armar. Astrid lo estaba destruyendo, como el comandante había dicho; por dentro.

¿Qué iba a pasar después? ¿La incertidumbre no lo dejaría escribir más? ¿Su carrera sería absorbida por ella? ¿Él sucumbiria tan fácil?

¿Tiraría todo por la borda?

.

Astrid se encontraba acomodando los vasos debajo de la barra, absorta en sus pensamientos; escuchó la puerta del establecimiento abrirse y echó un vistazo hacia esta. Nadie. Sólo era la señora Higgins de nuevo, caminaba hacia la barra, despacio apoyándose con su bastón, lista para pedir su ración de jugó de naranja, así como resolver los crucigramas del periódico (un periodicucho sin chiste, porque, como saben, Berk era un lugar sin relevancia en medio de un país sin relevancia... Pero los crucigramas eran muy buenos en aquel periódico). Astrid volvió a su tarea, no sin antes acercarle un vaso y la jarra con jugo, sin ánimos de que la escudriñara con la mirada mientras le servía el jugo.

La anciana mujer se sentó con cierta dificultad frente a la camarera. Lanzó una mirada de reproche por lo poco servicial que la chica llegaba a ser al no servirle el vaso, pero aún así, no dijo nada, ni anoto nada. Con una mano temblorosa tomó la jarra, para luego depositar el líquido en el vaso; la mujer bebió sonoramente, demasiado para una mujer que no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Otra vez se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta tocar, Astrid volvió la cabeza, igual de inconsientememte que la última vez, pero nuevamente no era quien pensaba que era. Ese violinista la tenia siscada, con eso de tener que atender sus mesa todo el tiempo.

Pero, de hecho, estos últimos días no había venido. Toda la semana más bien; no desde que el coronel Eret Ererdóttir (supo su nombre hasta que terminó de atenderlos, puesto que Ruffnut no paraba de parlotear sobre él) lo acompaño a comer. Le extrañaba, puesto que Hiccup no había dejado algún indicio de que él ya no volvería, en cambio, solo dejó un chocolate y una simple nota en una servilleta, escrita con un lapiz. No decía nada más que "gracias", su nombre y un corazón un tanto deforme debido al papel.

Después de eso nada. Nada de nada.

No se presentó a comer, ni a desayunar con su familia al día siguiente. Astrid supuso entonces que el juego para Hiccup había dejado de ser divertido para él (eso, o que de una vez por todas entendió que ella no estaba jugando con él), así que él muchacho decidió dejar de ir y por fin dejarla en paz. Eso, o había conseguido una novia. Bien por ella entonces, así Astrid podía estar tranquila por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar en "Den Store Salen".

El problema era que no lo estaba.

Ya que Hiccup no acompañaba a la familia Haddock, su mesa no siempre era atendida por ella. Ruffnut se había encargado de traerles sus pedidos mientras Astrid atendía la barra, a veces con Tuffnut parloteando sobre cosas sin sentido. Esto a ella le generó un vacío extraño en el estómago..., ¿que le estaba pasando?

Sentía lo ojos de Tannalaus Haddock mirándola a veces. Como si la estudiará con solo verla. También sentía los de Gobber, incluso podía sentir los del pequeño Holgan. Pero no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿le había pasado algo a Hookan?

Se descubrió a si misma sin poder dormir. De alguna forma había desarrollado un extraño nerviosismo por él, se preguntaba a si misma si él estaba enfermo, o si estaba de gira, se sorprendía dando vueltas en la cama, bajo el pensamiento de que Hiccup no estaba bien y que quería verlo al día siguiente.

Tenía que verlo.

¿Por qué le había hecho eso? La había molestado por tanto tiempo y ahora sólo la deja con una servilleta con la palabra "gracias", su nombre y un corazón mal hecho, y un chocolate. ¡Nada más! ¡Ninguna explicación extra o algo así! ¡Nada!

Encendía el radio de Tuffnut en la cocina, esperando escuchar algo de él, alguna noticia, algún presagio por parte de la tonta y estúpida radio, de parte incluso de la anciana señora Higgins, de quien sea; pero inmediatamente de que sonaba una canción del muchacho, la apagaba, sin poder soportarlo.

Cada que oía su estúpido violín y su estúpida voz, su pecho se inflaba, el pulso se le disparaba como si estuviera corriendo un maratón, las mejillas se le volvían carmín y...

¡Y no podía soportarlo! No, por que a su mente volvían las imágenes de su estúpida sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser, de su ternura, de su timidez...

"... Just thinking on you, and the way you look tonight.

Just the way you look tonight..."

Si el juego había terminado, era más que obvio que él había ganado, después de todo.

Escucho el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, tuvo la sensación de desmayarse en ese momento. Tragó saliva, unos cuantos clientes habían vuelto la cabeza debido al pequeño estruendo; se inclinó para recoger el vaso roto, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, como cuando él le sonreía.

"--Sí lo tuviera, ¿usted iría conmigo?"

No.

No.

NO.

NO.

NO.

No...

No.

¿Por qué?

Porque no.

¿Y por qué se resistía tanto?

Porque no le quería.

¿Estaba segura de eso?

¡Claro que sí!

Un vaso casi se le cae de su mano, maldijo en voz alta, poniéndolo en su lugar. Escucho la risa silenciosa de la anciana frente a ella, quien le observaba con atención. Tuvo el impulso de enfrentarla, decirle algo, pero sentía la cabeza tan llena de aire que no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera Hiccup Haddock.

¡Alto, no! ¡Ella no estaba pensando en él! Es decir, no de la forma en la que están pensando...

La anciana sacó una libreta sumamente maltratada de su abrigo, garabateo algo rápidamente en ella y se la pasó a Astrid.

"¿Pagando los vasos rotos?"

Astrid frunció el ceño, para luego deslizar la libreta hacía la anciana de nuevo, sin siquiera molestarse en contestarle. Se recargó en la barra, sin mucho trabajo que hacer y extrañando un poco a Heather.

Escucho como la libreta se deslizaba de nuevo. Astrid se volvió, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Es por el muchacho Haddock?"

Tenía una caligrafía extraña, con demasiadas curvas y las letras casi atropellandose entre si. La rubia quiso solo ignorarla, esperando que mínimo alguien más se sentará en la barra. Quien fuera.

Garabateo y arrastre. Volvió la mirada casi sin querer.

"Porque esta enfermo".

El corazón de la rubia do un vuelco inesperado. Jadeo sin darse cuenta, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que abrió los ojos al leerlo; la señora Higgins sonrió de forma pícara y le pidió a la chica que se acercará un poco.

\--¿Enfermo? --la voz de Astrid sonó como un graznido-- ¿Por qué... de que?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

"La señora Haddock esta preocupada, el muchacho toca como siempre, pero apenas y sale de su cuarto."

Astrid la miró confundida. Eso no parecía fuera de lo normal... ¿Era un músico, no? Los músicos se encerraban para adquirir inspiración, o al menos eso había oído por ahí.

"Nunca hace esas cosas. Esta dolido. Deprimido. Enfermo del corazón".

¿Por qué? ¿Un crítico odiaba su música? Eso no parecía creíble, ¿Acaso una chica le había echo algo? ¿Qué chica? ¿En que momento? ¿Podía tratarse de...?

Obvio no.

Dado que Astrid no daba señales de responderle, la mujer continuo escribiendo.

"Hoy me han llamado para hacerle una limpia. Tiene un concierto y no puede mover los dedos. Nunca lo vi llorar de esa manera".

Eso sí la asustó.

Corrió hasta la cocina, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Tuffnut estaba ahí, pero también estaba la señora Thorton, la única que tal vez le daría consuelo... por lo menos hasta que Ruffnut se desocupase y Heather volviera; se sentía tan preocupada, con el corazón a mil, la piel de gallina, los ojos muy abiertos.

Tuffnut estaba azando algo, Camicazi estaba observándolo muy de cerca, casi sin poner mucha atención en lo que se suponía debía estar bordando. A Astrid no le interesó demasiado en regañarla o algo por el estilo; ambos se giraron, extrañados por que alguien había entrado a la cocina.

\--¡Hola, Astrid!-- saludaron casi al unísono.

\--¿Donde esta la señora...?-- cuestionó la camarera con un hilo de voz.

\--Fue a la bodega por más zanahorias-- Tuffnut se detuvo a mirarle con más atención-- Te ves del color de la leche, Astrid.

\--Ya se...

\--¿Qué te pasa?-- Camicazi se puso frente a ella, evaluandole con la mirada.--¿Viste a tu novio?

Gracias a Ruffnut (e incluso, a Heather, tambien) Camicazi así le decía a Hiccup. Novio. Astrid le repetía hasta el cansancio que no eran novios, de que a pesar de que le veía prácticamente todos los días, casi no le conocía y que por ende, no eran novios.

¡Pero se ven bien juntos! decía su hermana menor, ¡parecen los que salen en esos cuentos que la señora Thorton cuenta todas las noches! ¡Esos de príncipes y princesas!

\--No-- Astrid no quiso contradecirla, no tenía ánimos-- No lo se, yo...

\--Ah, ¿Segura que estas bien? Porque en serio parece que viste al fantasma del cantrevil.

\--¡Es de Canterville, Tuffnut!-- lo corrigió Camicazi de forma cómica.

\--¡Lo que sea! Realmente parece que vio al fantasma de mi tío abuelo, Eloy...

Tal vez había sido mala idea ir a la cocina.

\--Esta enfermo-- soltó Astrid sin pensar y totalmente fuera de contexto.

\--No, esta muerto.-- la contradijo Tuffnut-- Murió por que le dio una depresión, una mujer nunca le hizo caso...

\--¿¡QUÉ!?-- La voz de la chica se quebró, Tuffnut se asustó de repente. Camicazi observaba sin entender mucho.

\--Pues si, no era muy atractivo, hablaba con los gatos y creía que los dragones existían en una especie de mundo oculto subterráneo...

\--¡Tuffnut, voy a...! ¿¡Como puedes hablar así de Hiccup!?

\--¡Ahh! ¿Te refieres a Hiccup Haddock? Yo creía que hablabamos de mi tío abuelo Eloy... Era un tipo extraño, solía decir que eramos descendientes directos de los primeros Thorton que montaron un dragón de dos cabezas...

\--¡Tuffnut!

\--Recuerdo que dejaba de hacer las cosas. Un día ya no pudo mover las manos de tan mal que se sentía, no podía ni cocinar un huevo duro.

\--¡Tuffnut!

\--Creo que se tiró de la azotea de su casa... La verdad es que no me...

\--¡Tuffnut!-- Astrid había caminado hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo para que se callara. Este gimió de dolor, para luego ser abrazado por la joven mientras ella sollozaba.

\--¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ah! ¡Filete listo!-- gritó por la ventanilla. Ruffnut lo tomó sin prestarles atención y se fue.

\--No lo se-- sollozo ella, aferrándose al mandil lleno de grasa del rubio. Camicazi la miraba con un puchero, se escuchó un tintineo, seguido de unos cuantos saludos cordiales, Camicazi cambio su semblante a la par que salía rápidamente de la cocina. Si tenia suerte...-- Es que me siento tan culpable, Hiccup ya no puede tocar y creo... creo...-- no pudo continuar. Se sentía estúpida, pero igual necesitaba llorar en el hombro de alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera Tuffnut.

\--¿Por qué?-- Tuffnut no parecía muy afectado, se movía por la cocina aun con Astrid pegada casi en su pecho. Eso sí, se sentía incómodo.-- ¿Le dijiste algo feo? Porque siempre le dices cosas feas, como la vez que le gritaste que se fuera con otra, o le haces cosas feas, como tirarle el café en los pantalones...

\--Oh no-- murmuró Astrid, preocupada-- ¿He sido tan horrible?

\--Pues siempre apagas la radio cuando ponen sus canciones... Ah, y eso que no mencioné que le dijiste imbécil en ruso...

\--¡Tuffnut!

\--¿Me pasas la sal de ahí?... ¡Gracias!

\--He sido tan terrible, si solo...

Pasos y voces en el pasillo próximo, pero no se parecían en nada a la voz de la madre de Tuffnut. Ambas masculinas y una como la de Camicazi, ninguno le dio bastante importacia, quizá era el señor Finn.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Camicazi y (por increíble que aquello llegase a parecer) a Tannalaus, a la espalda de su hermana pequeña estaba Hiccup Haddock,siendo jalado por la niña hasta hacerlo entrar a la cocina; este se veía como una aparición terriblemente hermosa. Inoportunamente a tiempo. Lo que no necesitaba, pero le era indispensable.

O solo quería comer antes del concierto de esta noche en el pequeñísimo auditorio de Berk.

\--¡Te lo dije, ella esta demasiado preocupada! ¡Ella nunca abrazaría a Tuffnut!-- Camicazi, quien estaba frente a Hiccup, le tomó de la manga de la camisa blanca con más fuerza, esta vez, la camisa se encontraba perfectamente planchada y lisa. Hiccup parecía herido de alguna forma, Tannalaus no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro.

\--Ya veo-- mustio Hiccup, si apartar la mirada.

\--¡Oh por dios!-- Tuffnut dejó lo que estaba haciendo al ver a su artista favorito en nada más y nada menos que en su lugar de trabajo-- ¡Hiccup Haddock esta en mi cocina! Soñé esto por años, incluso ensaye que decir... Aunque creí que nunca pasaría...-- añadió, un poco triste, pero igual con las palabras atropelladas por la emoción-- ¡Pero estas aquí! ¡yo cocino todo lo que tú te comes! ¡Eres genial con el violín!

Hiccup enarco una ceja. La chispa en sus ojos verdes se había ido, llamando la atención de Astrid, quien ahora notaba los orbes verdes como un verde opaco, simple y triste.

\--Oh-- fue lo único que dijo.

\--¡Astrid estaba preocupada por ti! ¿No es así?-- se dirigió a la rubia-- Es que no habías venido y...

\--¡Callate, Tuffnut!-- espetó ella, separándose de él, dándole otro puñetazo.

\--¡Aauch! ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Acabas de decirme que te sentías culpable!

Astrid casi le vuelve a golpear por ello.

\--¡Hasta estaba llorando!-- la acusó la más pequeña.

\--¡Cami!-- la regaño su hermana mayor.

Hiccup pareció sonreír de lado.

\--¿De verdad se preocupó por verme, señorita?-- su tono seguía plano, pero ya no parecía un muerto viviente... en su mayoría. Por lo menos, las pecas de su rostro ahora tenían un tono de fondo más saludable.

Astrid enrojecio más, ya lo estaba por el llanto infantil de hace un rato, pero ahora, se sentía más expuesta que nunca. El joven le estaba pidiendo una respuesta, sin embargo, ella no tenia ni idea de que contestar.

Optó por no simplemente no hacerlo y dirigirse fuera de la cocina, empujandole de forma nada cortés.

Hiccup volvió a tomarle de la mano, Astrid sintió que su corazón se hinchaba, latiendo hasta dolerle.

\--Lo siento-- se disculpó-- Vine a verle porque creí que sería un incentivo para hacer que pueda tocar.-- admitió-- En especial por que pensé en usted cuando escribí esta...

\--¡Basta!-- le interrumpió Astrid, sin querer escuchar más por salud mental y la de su corazón-- ¡Deje de... de jugar conmigo! ¡No soy una simple diversión personal para usted! ¡No soy un incentivo, ni mucho menos su...!--Astrid se detuvo para apartar la mirada de él-- ¡Ni su inspiración!

\--Astrid...

La chica se zafo, corrió por las escaleras y llegó a su habitación.

\--¡Idiota!-- grito, para luego lanzarse a la cama, llorando como una niña.

Dos años después lo hizo de nuevo.

.

Tenia miedo. Había practicado, pero definitivamente no se sentía con la seguridad de tocar el día de hoy. Se llevó un susto terrible aquella mañana, dándose cuenta de que los dedos se le habían entumecido y que dolía horriblemente moverlos. Su madre había mandando a llamar a la vieja Higgins para que le hiciera una especie de limpia con un huevo, luego habían ido al doctor.

Este descartó la artritis y por primera vez en la vida, alguien le dijo a Hiccup Haddock que ese día no debía tocar. Debía mantener reposo, por lo menos todo aquel día.

Pero él no quería hacerlo.

Sabía que aquello tenía que ver con su camarera y la extraña sensación de tristeza que le había ocasionado el coronel. Por ello, había decidido ir a verla, tal vez verla pudiese aliviar lo que sea que le estaba dando, no estaba considerando que tal vez su indiferencia le ocasionaría más daño, él solo quería verla...

Entonces llegó y vio a la hermana de su rubia favorita correr hacia él, gritando que quería que le acompañará, que su hermana se sentía mal y que sólo él podía aliviar su dolor. No esperaba ver a Astrid abrazada de uno de los gemelos Thorton, en especial del chico, pero, al verle, las palabras de su nueva canción cobraron sentido. Alguien más podía tener su corazón. E iba a irse hasta que él gemelo vómito toda una extraña aclaración del porque Astrid le abrazaba de aquella forma.

Se sentía culpable. Si bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para que Berk se enterara de su estado, en especial, porque Gothi le había curado. Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de que no hablaba, cualquier secreto que le era confiado a la anciana se terminaba sabiendo de una forma u otra.

Hubo una esperanza. Después nada y ella le termino de romper el corazón.

Casi con desgana, avanzó hacia el escenario, con el violín en mano. Hiccup casi tropieza con un objeto en el suelo y casi suelta una palabrota. Se colocó en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada un tanto afligida hacia el público; en él, se encontraba Dagur, su más grande fan, seguido de su hermana (y amiga de Astrid, para su pesar) Heather. Junto a ellos, su familia y el coronel Eret, quien le regalaba su típica sonrisa entre burlona y entrañable. Le saludó con la mano y Hiccup le devolvió el gesto discretamente.

Cuando el público se percató de su presencia, muchos comenzaron a vitorearlo, aplaudiendo, gritando e incluso silbando. Hiccup se aclaro la garganta, con lo de su aflicción se había olvidado de vocalizar de forma correcta. Temía dar un show mediocre, lo temía mucho.

No iba a dar un show mediocre.

\--Buenas noches-- saludó, la gente le devolvió el saludo. Atrás, la orquesta estaba esperando su señal, algunos todavía repasaban las partituras que el muchacho había compuesto, asombrados de que el chico pudiera componer de esa forma.-- Eh, he estado en casa, componiendo esta canción y... y creo que es diferente a las que he compuesto antes...-- admitió, sintiéndose acalorado. Un hombre estaba grabando, tal vez la canción la presentarían al día siguiente por la mañana.

Y tal vez Astrid la escucharía.

\--Estamos listos-- susurró el maestro director a Hiccup. El muchacho asintió.

\--La escribí para alguien. La escribí porque... porque me he dado cuenta de que me he comportado como un tonto-- sonrió e hizo una señal al maestro-- Se llama Foolin', espero sea de su agrado.

La canción iniciaba fuerte. Esperaba que aquello no alertará a los críticos. El jazz no era el género favorito en aquella época, en especial por que iba naciendo, además, era un género para gente negra... Hiccup podía ser comido por la crítica.

Poco le importaba.

 _Nobody knows the way I'm feelin'_

 _I try to scream instead I smile_

 _The world is strange_

 _I must be dreamin'_

 _How can I stop this just for a while?_

Sonrió, triste. Estaba esperando que le frenarán por el atrevimiento del ritmo, pero no fue así.

 _The morning rain will soon be falling_

 _But I don't care 'cause I've already cried_

 _Can't see the meaning of this_

 _But one thing's certain_

 _I'm afraid I'm loosin' my mind..._

Tragó saliva, preparándose para la nota alta que venia. El público parecía alegre con la melodía, claro, pensó para sí, la canción no parecía triste, lo cual, era el camuflaje perfecto.

 _Somebody else will be her boyfriend_

 _Somebody else will have her heart_

 _But still I love her so_

 _How could I let her go?_

 _I was foolin' myself!_

Hizo un solo de violín, antes de cantar la siguiente estrofa con voz mucho más baja y suave.

 _The sky is blue and birds are singing_

 _The sun does shine_

 _And kids are playing games..._

Dagur había empezado a balancearse junto con su hermana desde su lugar. Hiccup sintió celos de su felicidad.

 _What have I done?_

Al enviarle esas notitas y chocolates, como un escolar.

 _What was I thinking?_

Al pensar que funcionaria

 _The only thing to do is hiding shame..._

Definitivamente.

 _Somebody else will be her boyfriend_

 _Somebody else will have her heart_

 _But still I love her so_

 _How could I let her go?_

 _I was foolin' myself...!_

Esta vez se atrevió a hacer un solo mucho más rápido y largo, esperando que ella pudiese escucharlo, al mismo que también esperaba que no. No presto más atención al público, mientras tocaba, sintiendo como cada nota le partía el corazón.

Era un dolor reparador.

El ritmo aminoro, volviéndose más suave y triste por primera vez en toda la canción.

Todos pudieron sentir por vez primera lo que sentía el muchacho.

 _Somebody else will be her boyfriend_

Y eso lo mataba lentamente.

 _Somebody else will have her heart..._

Alguien que tal vez nunca sea él.

 _But I still need her so..._

Desgraciadamente.

 _How could I let her go...?_

¿Por qué no la había seguido antes de que se fuera?

 _I was foolin' myself..._

 _I was foolin' myself...!_

Terminó de forma fuerte. Hiccup Haddock había logrado su mayor éxito en jazz con una letra triste.

Increíble. Decían los críticos al día siguiente, en todas las portadas se decía lo grandiosa que era la canción.

Algo era cierto: al violinista me partieron el corazón.

 ** _¿He mencionado que amo las canciones "Foolin'" y "Kotik"? Son muy bonitas, en serio._** ** _Sigo en semana de exámenes y tengo miedo xd Pero por lo menos tuve un rato para actualizar xd_** ** _¡Gracias totales si llegaste hasta acá!_** ** _¿Reviews? 7u7_**


	3. OAH

OAH-- Alexander Rybak.

 _I will return_

 _with gold and treasures for you_

 _from all the world..._

Astrid hizo un puchero, mientras trataba de tomar una bandeja. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no tirarla mientras la canción estaba sonando. Quiso romper la radio, porque esta era la tercera vez en el día que ponían esa dolorosa canción. Al principio era fácil ignorarla, pero ahora...

 _...But you hurt my feelings_

 _'Cause everything I do_

 _You know, I do it just for you_

"¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad!", obvio no iba a gritar eso en medio del restaurante, eso era claro. Dejó los platos en la mesa requerida,con tal vez más fuerza de la necesario.

\--Gracias-- mustio el cliente, sin entender porque la rubia estaba tan molesta.

Hiccup Haddock seguía sonando por el radio de Tuffnut. La canción la había lanzado hacia cinco años, justamente la vez que se fue para no volver.

O por lo menos, no había pisado Berk desde su única y última confrontación. Recordó que al día siguiente que buscaba disculparse, se había ido.

Así, sin más. Esta vez se había ido en serio. No le había agarrado la depresión y se había quedado en Berk. Esta vez se fue de verdad.

 _And so, I hope our love will last forever_

 _Just give me 5 to 7 years and I'll be yours_

¿Qué todo lo tenía que hacer canción? ¿Qué nada se lo tomaba en serio? ¿Por qué todo lo hacía tan... público?

 _Because I know that we belong together_

No, definitivamente no. Ella en ese tiempo era una niña y el prácticamente un adulto...

 _I just need 5 to 7 years and I'll be yours_

Si regresa...

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Claro que no iba a regresar. Lo dejó muy en claro cuando se fue sin decirle nada. O a alguien en especifico...

¿¡A quien quería engañar!? ¡Ella era la razón por la que se había ido!

¿Pero que no ella era la que lo había rechazado? Sí...

Pero vamos, nunca tuvieron nada. Ni un romance, ni un beso, ni nada de nada; solo caras de disgusto por su parte, miradas que no se despegaban de ella casi en ningún momento, chocolates, notitas de escolar, pedazos de canciones cursis, que no se atrevía a cantarle por que tenía la mentalidad de un escolar...

Las cuales aún tenía en sus cajones. Sí, las conservaba aún, no tenía el valor de tirarlas; sentía que algo se iría si las quemaba o si se deshacía de ellas.

Que él se iría para siempre si las quemaba.

 _Yes, I'll be yours_

 _And our love will last forever_

 _Just give me 5 to 7 years and I'll be yours_

 _Oh, because I know that we belong together_

 _I just need 5 to 7 years_

Ahora tenía veinte años. Casi veintiuno. Era más madura, sabía lo mal que se había portado con él muchacho. Pero... ahora...

No tenía ninguna forma para comunicarse con él.

¿Y que le diría si la tuviera?¿Qué le extrañaba? ¿Qué no pasaba un día en el que no pensará en él? ¿Qué se esforzaba mucho para no decir su nombre en cada conversación? ¿Qué estando sola cantaba sus canciones (incluso las tristes y las que estaban en ruso) a todo pulmón? ¿Qué a veces soñaba que le veía de nuevo? ¿Qué a veces anhelaba su amaderado olor y que giraba la cabeza cuando alguien tenía uno parecido (no vaya a ser que haya cambiado con el paso del tiempo)? ¿Qué a veces se sentía tan culpable como ahora? ¿Qué tenía miedo de ver en los periódicos que por fin había encontrado esposa? ¿O que tenía ya hijos? ¿Qué le deseaba feliz cumpleaños aún sabiendo que estaba a millas de distancia? ¿Qué quería verle? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué aun mantenía la vista fija en la puerta con la ilusión de verle atravesarla, con su violín aun en el estuche, todo desalineado, con el cabello hecho una maraña, los ojos encendidos de felicidad al verle porque él ya sabía ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella...?

¿Qué... tal vez...?

No. Ella no era de esas. Ella no iba a irse arrastrando a sus brazos, ella podía vivir sin él, ella podía soportar todo aquello. Ya lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

Y él también. No era ninguna especie de niño.

Only 5 to 7 years

Please, give me 5 to 7 years

And I'll be yours...

La puerta del Den Store Salen se abrió de par en par, con mucha fuerza de por medio y ella se giró, casi por inercia, como lo había hecho estos últimos cinco años.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi casi como si se le salieran de sus órbitas. Sintió como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga eléctrica, como la vez en que Tuffnut había tocado una parte del motor de su tío que brindaba la chispa para encenderle. Incluso pudo sentir los pelos de punta, las mejillas inyectandosele en sangre, el aire que le faltaba, el como su cuerpo dejaba de responder.

Se le cayó un vaso de vidrio al suelo, haciendo un estruendo terrible.

Tragó saliva.

.

El coche iba a buena velocidad por la carretera casi abandonada que llevaba a Berk. Hookan miraba por la ventana del copiloto el paisaje que no había visto en años; su hermano, Tannalaus iba conduciendo y le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Su hermano había cambiado un poco en su estancia por Europa. Ahora tenía veinticinco y la barba le empezaba a crecer sin cuidado, supuso que mientras estaba en el barco que lo traía de regreso no había tocado ninguna navaja ni mucho menos la espuma de afeitar. Casi no había dicho nada, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, con el puño apretado, como buscando...

Tannalaus se aclaró la garganta, como siempre hacía cuando quería iniciar una conversación. Hiccup giro su cuello y los músculos de este se quejaron al grado de parecer que iban a rechinar.

\--Mamá te ha hechado demasiado de menos-- comentó su hermano con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hiccup sonrió de la misma forma.-- Papá también, solo que... ya sabes como es-- dijo medio riéndose. Hiccup asintió.

\--¿Como va la hacienda desde que papá termino su mandato?

\--Bien, como siempre. El próximo año me postuló yo, ¿te dije?

\--Me parece que lo mencionaste en una de tus cartas-- Hiccup volvió a asentir, esta vez, más por tratar de dejar de sentir el cuello tieso.-- ¿Qué hay del otro Hiccup?

\--También te extraña horrores-- contesto el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada del camino-- Se consiguió una lagartija que tiene a todas las señoras de servicios vueltas locas. Lo tiene todo el tiempo en su hombro... ah y le pareció gracioso llamarlo "Chimuelo", por que dice que es igual que yo.

\--¿Tiene la actitud de un niño?

\--Muy gracioso.-- replicó, en tono sarcástico-- No, el reptil no tiene dientes. Ni uno solo.

Hiccup soltó una carcajada.

Al llegar al pueblo y posteriormente a su casa. Todo se veía casi igual, hacia sol, el jardín tenía un hermoso color verde, las flores estaban floreciendo. Claro, la casa ya requería una mano de pintura, se veía evidentemente más vieja y mucho más pequeña. Le pasaba siempre al regresar. La casa siempre era más pequeña.

Al bajar, Tannalaus le ayudó con sus cosas. La verdad, las pertenecias de él no eran mucho, un par de maletas nada más; lo que de verdad era demasiado eran los violines y sus respectivos equipos. Un hombre que trabajaba para su padre les ayudo también.

Valka recibió a su hijo prácticamente tacleandolo con todo y cosas. Le extrañaba a pesar de solo verle en algunas ocasiones en navidad. Su padre casi le rompe la columna y Holgan le dio un abrazo más delicado, el reptil, sin embargo, intento morderle.

\--Le agradas-- sonrió su hermano menor. Hiccup asintió, notando que lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad. El reptil volvió a refugiarse en el hombro del pequeño de once años y pareció acurrucarse con mimo sobre él-- Se llama Chimuelo igual que...

\--¡Holgan! ¿Qué te he dicho de llamar a tu hermano Chimuelo?-- lo rependio Valka. Holgan soltó un reproche.

Hiccup sintió como alguien le daba un manotazo bastante pesado en la espalda, se giró, esperando encontrarse con Gobber, sin embargo, el General Eret le devolvió la mirada.

\--¿Qué hay, chico violín?-- le saludó con una sonrisa burlona. Hiccup se alegró de verle, pero igual se sentía confundido de verle en su casa todavía.

\--¿Como es que...?

\--¿...Sigo aquí?-- le interrumpió Eret, completando la frase-- Adivina quien es el carpintero familiar.

Hiccup amplio su sonrisa, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con calidez.

\--Y, por lo que veo-- continuó Eret-- No seguiste mi consejo.

Hiccup dejo de sonreír al instante. La familia se dirigía ahora en dirección a la cocina, al parecer habían armado una comida. Valka regañaba a Holgan por llevar su largatija a la mesa, Stoick y Tannalaus se reían por lo bajo.

El castaño pasó una mano por su abundante cabello castaño, también le hacía falta un corte de cabello decente (eso decía su representante, pero a él le gustaba así), viéndose nervioso por el tema.

Termino por hacer una cara que denotaba que le daba poca importancia, al tiempo que encogia los hombros.

\--Necesitaba tiempo... para pensar-- dijo al fin y Eret alzó una ceja.-- Para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

\--¿Por qué hacer eso?

Hiccup volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se le estaba volviendo un tic nervioso.

\--Me di cuenta de que era imposible-- admitió, en su voz no había ni una gota de dolor. Sólo despreocupación y tal vez un toque de resignación; sus ojos, sin embargo, no se veían de la misma forma.-- Ella era una niña, después de todo. Sólo me estaba lastimando a mi mismo todo este tiempo. Estaba siendo un tonto.

Eret asintió lentamente, sin creer en la veracidad de las palabras del muchacho. El violinista soltó un suspiro.

\--¿Eso significa que la has superado?

Esa era una buena pregunta, porque ni siquiera Hiccup lo sabía. ¿La había superado ya? Durante sus giras había estado con mujeres, pero nunca pasaba de la primera cita, aunque no le preocupaba demasiado. Le importaba más su carrera. Hacer música, componer... No una chiquilla en un restaurante, que no le quería ni esperaba su regreso, que le despreciaba todo el tiempo y que...

Que se sonrojaba siempre que el de daba un cumplido, cada que ella adivinaba que estaba tocando para ella. Pensar en ella todavía le generaba la sensación de tener un animales atrapados en su estómago, dragones pequeños atacandole con sus dientecitos. Todavía algo crecía en su pecho cuando la recordaba.

Pero ya no le quería. Eso era claro. No le quería porque, de quererla de verdad, hubiese vuelto inmediatamente. No la quería por que, de lo contrario, no se avergonzaria de lo había hecho, o se daba topes en la pared, o se sentiría tan incomodo al recordarlo o al cantar "Kotik". No le quería, ya no. No después de todo.

Ella tenía razón. Sólo era un sentimiento pasajero. En el fondo, tal vez quería jugar con ella. Tal vez le daba cuAstririosidad sus sonrojos y su mirada de hielo, que se descongelaba apenas le mirase. Tal vez le gustaba su juventud, tal vez no se valoraba lo suficiente y por ello aguantaba sus gestos de desagrado.

Hiccup terminó por asentir.

Lloriqueos que provenían del piso de arriba y una Ruffnut tratando de calmarlos con un poco menos de paciencia requerida era lo único que se escuchaba en el restaurante. Eso y el típico murmullo de la gente que hablaba, ya fuese que estuviese soprendida o que no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta.

Los murmullos fueron disminuyendo, aquello era algo que definitivamente debía verse.

Camicazi, quien había cumplido los once años ese mismo noviembre, asomó su cabecita por el hueco que daba a la cocina, seguida de Tuffnut. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. No hizo falta para que, Ruffnut bajará las escaleras en busca de su marido, Snotlout (al darse por vencido con Astrid, se decidió por Ruffnut y esta, dándose cuenta de que él era algo atractivo, aceptó salir con él. Se casaron el año pasado y ahora tenían un sano bebé de tres meses), pero también se quedó pasmada, con el bebé en brazos, que se quedó sospechosamente callado. Como si también supiera lo que significaba todo aquello.

Hacía ya algún tiempo, cuando Ruffnut anunció su compromiso, las mujeres empezaban a murmurar sobre Astrid y el hecho de que se le estaba pasando la edad casandera, que al final se iba al quedar sola como castigo por haberle roto el corazón al mejor violinista de Europa. Que se iba a hacer vieja, sin esposo y viviendo como arrimada en casa de Finn Hofferson. Que, ¿como se iba al casar? Si no sabía ni coser una papa o cocinar un botón, (algo así habían dicho), lo más seguro es que no supiera ni atender un marido ni los hijos. Que, era muy flaca, y que lo más seguro es que no pudiese dar ni un hijo.

Las mujeres pueden ser sumamente crueles con las propias mujeres. Eso le quedaba claro a Astrid.

Siendo honesta, nunca se había fijado en eso de casarse. Sentía que no necesitaba que un hombre la mantuviera, ella siempre había ganado su propio dinero. Además, Camicazi todavía la necesitaba. Y respecto a todo lo demás, no sentía que fuera demasiado importante; siempre podrían comer la comida de Tuffnut y Camicazi no era tan mala remandando ropa.

No necesitaban mucho más.

Pero los murmullos ahora se enfocaban en el recién llegado. Astrid le miró fijamente, tomando nota de la barba creciente, el cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, sin embargo estaba igual de revuelto. Estaba igual de desalineado que siempre, con la camisa arrugada, desfajado. No llevaba chaleco, por lo que podía ver con total claridad sus tirantes.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, asfixiando sus pecas en el proceso. La miraba fijamente y no lo había notado hasta ahora, sus ojos aceituna parecían evaluar sus escasos movimientos.

Dejó de mirarle cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hiperventilar, sintió, que sus mejillas estaban tiñendose de rojo, la cara se le hichaba y estaba mordiéndose sus labios. El chico no parecía tener ese mismo efecto, puesto que seguía viéndose inflexible.

\--Bueno-- el señor Finn estaba en el mostrador de la barra, viendo la escena y denotando aburrimiento. Astrid giro su cuello de tal forma que parecía que iba a romperlo.-- ¿Qué nadie va a decir nada?-- nadie le contesto, y Astrid no sentía que su tío estuviera salvando la situación. El señor solo soltó un gruñido-- Esta bien-- se dirigió hacia la puerta-- Buenas tardes, Hiccup, cuanto tiempo. ¿Vienes a comer?

Hiccup salió de su ensoñación, no había dejado de ver a la chica mientras mentalmente hacia los cálculos sobre su edad, ¿cuantos años debía tener ahora? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno? Tenía el cabello más largo, recogido solamente en dos trenzas que sostenían media melena, su piel parecía más suave y lechosa que antes, sus pestañas eran, sin duda las más largas que había visto el en su vida.

El rosa de sus labios no había cambiado para nada, tampoco el ultramar de sus ojos, quienes le miraban de una forma extraña que no supo descifrar, ¿era sorpresa? ¿Era horror? Por que se veía asustada, intimidada, se le veía...

Sonrojada. Rayos, el color carmín le sentaba tan bien que se había permitido usar un atuendo de ese color. Hiccup parpadeo un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prestando mucha atención a su vestido y a los visibles cambios físicos de la muchacha.

Casi nadie había reparado en Eret y en Tannalaus, quienes estaban detrás de Hiccup. Tannalaus era el más preocupado al respecto, pero no sabia exactamente a lo que le temía.

\--Sí-- habló Hiccup por primera vez e hizo que Astrid temblará de pies a cabeza. Había extrañado tanto su voz que su sonido le había atravesado el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. A pesar del temblor, anhelo escucharle de nuevo, saborear sus palabras.

\--Te buscaré una mesa, entonces-- respondió Finn, tomó a su sobrina por los hombros y le dio un pequeño achuchon.-- Astrid, ¿Por qué no atiendes la mesa de los Nicholson? A puesto a que esta hambrientos.

La chica asintió, aun sintiéndose en las nubes. Se alejó sintiendo que no podría caminar en línea recta, poniendo en peligro su dignidad. Seguía temblando, y todavía sentía la mirada de Hiccup atravesandole el cuerpo, como si este pudiera ver a través de su ropa, incluso a través de la piel y los huesos.

Hiccup, en cambio, soltó un suspiro despacio, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Caminó hasta una mesa, dispuesto a ordenar algo al azar, no tenía hambre, debió a la comida familiar de hacia un rato.

\--¿Y que tal?-- cuestionó Eret, sentándose a su lado. Hiccup todavía tenia la mirada perdida.

\--Es una mala idea-- susurró Tannalaus-- Me hubiera gustado no venir aquí hasta que...

\--¿Hasta que se afeitara un poco?-- bromeó Eret-- Es lo que hace un hombre, afrontar sus problemas.

\--Me gustaría que mi hermano no los afrontará en este momento-- Tannalaus se veía un poco molesto.

\--Hombre, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Buena pregunta.

Hiccup tomó la carta, con evidente desinterés. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera las cartas; repasó las bebidas y entradas, incluso los precios. Se preguntó, aun sabiendo, que era lo que ordenaba anteriormente. Recordó al gemelo que cocinaba sus almuerzos y que conoció durante su estadía en Berk. Cocinaba bien...

\--¿...están listos para ordenar?-- Hiccup también extrañaba su voz, le gustaba que fuera fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos ya no le intimidaba tanto como cuando tenía dieciocho o veinte.

Sonrió al pensar que tal vez, ella no había olvidado la costumbre de siempre atender su mesa. Se lo agradeció mentalmente, provocando que no pudiese escuchar algo por parte de Erer y Tannalaus cuando ordenaron. Cuando llegó su turno, tuvo un sobresalto.

\--Café-- mustio, entregándole la carta. Ella la tomó y Hiccup tuvo el extraño deseo de tomarla de la mano; se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había preguntado si la chica tenia novio... o esposo. A esta edad las chicas ya estaban casadas, ¿no?

¿No?

La idea le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Le llenó de plomo el estómago, pero lo sentía vacío. La culpabilidad podía ser pesada, pero, ¿por qué lo sería? Él no tenia la culpa de nada, salvo de que ella se casará... bueno, de que ella.

La sola idea de verla con alguien le revolvió el estomago.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Echó hacía atrás su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Todavía sentía al restaurante entero mirándole, así como a su hermano.

\--Sí, todavía la quiero-- admitió.

.

Hiccup se encontraba en su cuarto, era tarde, no podía dormir. Dio otra vuelta en su cama, sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir; no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, de toda esta abstinencia hacia ella, a sus ojos, a su todo, no la haya olvidado. O que por lo menos le pareciese más hermosa que antes.

Se sentó en su cama. Seguía enamorado y eso le provocaba un poco de enfado, pero hasta cierto punto, le alegraba un poco; era como recuperar una parte de él que pensó que se había perdido. En su mente sonó de nuevo Fairytale, la canción que lo llevo al éxito, ¿quien diría que ahora se encontraba en tan penosa situación? ¿quien diría que, después de todo ese tiempo, aun no hubiese superado a la rubia y que no le importaba si se volvía loco o si le dolía?

 _I'm already cursed..._

Empezó a tararear la melodía, cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que empezó A deformarla, creando otra completamente diferente, más rítmica, más...

\--Oah...-- dijo mientras tarareaba, se preguntó si era muy tarde como para tomar su violín y practicar. Encendió la luz de su mesita de noche para luego buscar su diario de hojas pautadas. No debía perder la inspiración.

\--Eres muy joven para mi, pero no me importa-- canturreo, sin pensar mientras anotaba las notas básicas. Le gustaba como sonaba en inglés más que en nórdico-- Y canto Oah...

 _Cause I love you, Astrid..._

Sonrió. No era una canción que él quisiese publicar, o que sonará en todos los radios de cada una de las casas; la verdad era que quería que ella la escuchará primero que nadie. Gobber le había dicho que a veces los hombres llevaban música a sus enamoradas. Era la excusa perfecta.

Empezó a fantasear. A planear y a seguir armando la canción, como se la mostraría, en que momento, si lo haría de día o de noche, en algún cumpleaños, o...

Pero no se podía rendir, ya lo había intentado antes. Estaba jodido hasta los huesos, hasta las pestañas. Cada parte de su cuerpo lo estaba.

Y no se iba a rendir hasta que ella le diera una respuesta clara.

.

Hiccup llegó al restaurante a eso de las diez de la mañana, si no es que antes. Astrid estaba en la cocina, o por lo menos eso pensó, por que no la vio rondando por ahí; solo vio a su amiga con un bebé, unas ojeras ligeras y atendiendo la caja. Vio a Finn Hofferson junto a ella, atendiendo la barra y caminó hasta él. No quería que Astrid le viera...

\--¡Hiccup!-- exclamó el hombre al verla. Hiccup hizo una mueca, si la rubia estaba en la cocina, definitivamente había escuchado eso.-- ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Tienes hambre, muchacho?

\--No en realidad-- respondió el violinista en un tono mucho más abajo. Finn le miró un tanto desconcertado-- Escuche, tengo una buena idea en mente.

Finn seguía desconcertado, y ahora se le unía la gemela Thorton.

Hiccup continuo con su propuesta.

\--¿Ha pensado en poner una tarima?-- cuestionó Hiccup sin siquiera pensarlo-- como un pequeño escenario donde se toque música a la hora de la cena?

Finn asintió una vez, lentamente.

\--Honestamente, nunca se me había cruzado por la mente-- Respondió el hombre, encogiendo los hombros-- Pero dudo que sea una buena idea, los músicos son algo caros, y no creo que la gente le guste tan tarde.

\--¿Y si fuera yo...?-- respondió Hiccup, era su último argumento, el único que le brindaba esperanza-- No cobraría ni un solo centavo. Y tocaría todas las horas que usted considere. Si a nadie le gusta, o si cree que hay demasiado ruido...

\--¿Harías eso por este lugar?-- le interrumpió el señor Hofferson, en un tono que en vez de sonar dubitativo, sino más con aire de sospecha-- ¿Solo por que si?

Hiccup sintió que había pasado una barrera, pero aún estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado.

\--Mi padre adora este lugar-- fue lo único que Hiccup considero apropiado para contestar.

\--¿Y ese hecho no tiene nada que ver con que el cumpleaños de mi sobrina sea en unos días?-- ah, con que eso era. Eso tomó por sorpresa al castaño, si el señor Hofferson aceptaba, sería una gran oportunidad.

\--No... tenía ni idea-- admitió Hiccup, rascándose la nuca con una mano. Le apenaba estar enamorado de alguien de quien no tenia ni idea de cuando era su cumpleaños. Ahora sabía que era en noviembre.

\--Me lo imaginaba-- el señor Hofferson sonrió con amabilidad-- Escucha, mis dos niñas son lo más importante para mi. Prácticamente yo soy su padre.

\--Lo sé, señor-- asintió Hiccup, en el fondo estaba aceptando su derrota. Era un plan muy bueno para ser cierto.

\--Y Astrid..., me preocupa que no encuentre a nadie-- añadió en un tono mucho más serio e íntimo. Ruffnut, quien estaba callada, asintió; el bebé dormía-- Aún es muy pequeña, me refiero para ti.

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

\--Quiero decir, Hiccup-- añadió el hombre, medio disculpadose-- Estas en edad casandera. Y ella, yo sé que muchas se casan a su edad pero...

\--¿Quieres cantarle, verdad?-- Ruffnut les interrumpió, con voz un poco alta. Hiccup sonrió de lado y asintió, dándole la razón-- ¿Como la primera vez que lo hiciste?

\--Más íntimo que eso.

\--Respondeme algo, Hiccup-- Finn tenía el rostro serio-- ¿Realmente quieres casarte con Astrid?

Esa pregunta era sencilla. Sabia la respuesta desde hacía cinco años.

\--Sí-- dijo respondió con voz fuerte y decidida. Ruffnut sonrió de felicidad, así como emoción.-- La quiero, vaya, desde la primera vez que la vi. La he querido tanto durante todo ese tiempo que no he parado de escribirle canciones; le he dedicado cada nota y...

"Tengo la esperanza, ¿sabe? Siento que lo que siento por ella no se quita ni llendome al otro lado del globo. No me sirvieron estos años para olvidarla y...-- Hiccup hizo una pausa, suspiró y meditó algunas otras palabras-- Créame que si ella me quiere de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago, y nos casamos, no habrá una mujer, no, no habrá dos personas más felices que nosotros.

\--¡Awwwwwwwwww!-- exclamó Ruffnut, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Finn sonreía.

\--Veré que el coronel Eret pueda hacer la cabina.-- resolvió, convencido.

Hiccup sonrió.

\--Creo que eso no es necesario-- contradijo.

\--Pero muchacho...

Sus palabras fueron opacadas por la voz del Coronel Eret, quien era ayudado por unos cuantos hombres. Cargaban una tarima lo suficientemente grande como para que Hiccup y algunos músicos tocarán sin problemas.

\--¡Chico violín! ¿Donde quieres tu tarima?

.

Lo demás son solo planificación. El colmo el violinista hizo que un grupo de cantantes se aprendieran la canción, así como un grupo de músicos; la insistencia de Ruffnut de que Astrid comprara un vestido nuevo para ese día, el como Tuffnut terminó confesandole el plan a Heather y de paso, que estaba enamorado de ella. Heather accedió ir... y los sentimientos de Tuffnut.

También los otros dos días en los que Hiccup le enseñó la canción a su hermano y a Camicazi. El Astrid preguntandose a donde iba, así como también el asunto de la tarima.

Preparativos, preparativos, detalles, detalles. Incluso Hiccup llamó a Finley Ingerman, su representante para que viniera.

Finley pensó que o vería como su amigo se comprometía o como caía monumentalmente.

Valka ya miraba que plantas sembraria unos días antes de la boda, así como buscaba su vestido de novia. Stoick hacía lugares en su agenda y buscaba las argollas. Eret les diseñaba una mesa comedor para la casa de ambos, Tannalaus buscaba regalos...

Todo para llegar hasta aquí.

.

Todos, una vez entró al Den Store Salen, comenzaron a cantar:

 _Singing oah_

 _I love you Astrid..._

 _You're way too young for me_

 _But I don't mind..._

Y liderados por Hiccup. Astrid entrecerro los ojos.

\--¡Hiccup!-- le dijo por su nombre, olvidando la formalidad. Parecía enojada-- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa lo que tu...

\--Pero por lo menos dame una oportunidad-- respondió automáticamente Hiccup.

\--Escucha, ¡no quiero salir contigo!

\--Bien, ¿pero, que tal si nosotros...?

\--¡Para de hacer esto!

Pero no paró.

Se giro para seguir escuchando su voz y su estúpido violín.

 _Never mind what your girlfriends say_

 _Deep inside I'm quite okay_

 _I may have fooled around once or twice_

 _But I really need you!--_ Canto, pareciendo desesperado. Astrid rodó los ojos, enfadada con todos los que participaban en aquello.

 _And it's not like I'm the only guy_

 _I know how you make them cry--_ Confesó, pensando en Snotlout.

 _So let's start by being friends--_ canto en tono razonable.

 _And let this friendship never end..._

 _I knew you years ago--_ Eso sonó mal _._

 _When I was... I don't know!_

 _But let you say it's love!_

Y nuevamente Hiccup, acompañado con otros:

 _Singing oah_

 _I love you Astrid!_

 _You're way too young for me_

 _But I don't mind_

 _Don't say maybe_

 _Just be my lady!_

 _No need to hesitate_

 _'Cause you'll be fine!_

 _Yeah!-_

\- Hiccup tomó su violín e hizo un solo bastante animado mientras todos bailaban al ritmo de la música.

Hasta Heather... ¡vamos, hasta Camicazi! ¡Su propia hermana!

 _So tell me what I want to hear--_ eso sonó peor, tanto que buscó corregirlo.

 _No wait...! let's just leave it there..._

 _You know I'm not good for you..._

 _God... I don't know what to do!--_ admitió desesperado.

 _I liked you from the start_

 _You melt my icy heart..._

Tuffnut abrazo a Hiccup por los hombros, balanceándose junto con Eret y Tannalaus. Los tres cantaron a coro:

 _And now it's burning out!_

Astrid resoplo, rodando los ojos. Con evidente disgusto.

 _Singing oah_

 _I love you Astrid!_

 _You're way too young for me_

 _But I don't mind!_

 _Don't say maybe_

 _Just be my lady!_

 _No need to hesitate_

 _'Cause you'll be fine..._

Astrid se acercó a él. Si el no iba a callarse, ella lo haría. Le quito el violín de un tirón y le tomó del brazo, Hiccup la sostuvo de la cintura, bailando con ella. Cantándole mientras le miraba a los ojos.

 _Don't go away..._

 _All what's left of me_

 _I once believed you was in my soul...--_ Le tomó del mentón, obligándole a que le mirará.

 _But if you saw me now... crying secretly--_ admitió

 _Would you hold my hand and never let it go?_

Y la música paró. Todos esperaron la respuesta.

Vale, si, tenia que admitirlo, aquello era un gran detalle. Era hermoso. La canción era lindisima...

¿y si le decía que si?

Pero... No estaba segura...

\--No...-- susurró, haciendo que el semblante de Hiccup se cayera. Su corazón le dolió de sobremanera-- No lo sé-- añadió, para luego soltarle e irse en dirección al su cuarto.

Corrió en dirección hacia su habitación. Entró en ella y la cerró, ahogó un sollozo en su garganta, ¿por qué él le hacía eso? ¿Y por qué a ella le costaba tanto aceptarlo?

Se recargo en la puerta de la habitación. Recargando su peso en ella y apoyando la cabeza; necesitaba pensar, necesitaba meditarlo.

Pero vamos, ella nunca lo hacía. Siempre decía que lo haría pero terminaba no haciéndolo y eso era.. era...

Sintió un par de golpecitos en su espalda. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, resoplo, pero no tuvo la valentía de contestar.

\--¿Astrid?-- la voz de Hiccup atravesó la puerta, se oía comprensivo.

\--No quiero hablar con usted-- le respondió Astrid. A decir verdad, no quería tener que verle y darse cuenta de le necesitaba.

\--Escuche, no, escúchame-- Hiccup parecía más determinado que antes. Astrid soltó un suspiro-- Por favor, solo pido que esta vez me escuches, ¿Podrías darme mínimo una oportunidad en eso?

Astrid no respondió, pero tampoco abrió la puerta.

\--Bien, lo haré...

En un tono más bajo, Astrid escucho la voz baja de Hiccup cantando el coro de la canción.

 _I'm singing oah_

 _I love you Astrid..._

 _You're way too young for me_

 _But I don't mind..._

Astrid soltó un suspiro. Estaba lista para confrontarle; abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tratando de limpiar los surcos de las lágrimas que había soltado.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, Hiccup no estaba solo. Vio a prácticamente al restaurante entero en el pasillo, con Hiccup en el centro. Soltó un suspiro mirándolos derrotada.

 _Don't say maybe_

 _Just be my lady!_

 _No need to hesitate_

 _'Cause you'll be fine..._

Astrid suspiro, sonriendo al final.

 _I'm singing oah_

 _'Cause I love you Astrid..._

 _You're way too young for me_

 _But I don't mind_

 _Don't say maybe_

 _Just be my lady_

 _No need to hesitate_

 _'Cause you'll be fine_

 _Hey!_

La música inundó el pasillo, luego el restaurante. Hiccup bailó con la camarera toda la noche, hubo incluso tragos gratis, pastel y cerveza.

La boda no fue tan rápida como uno pensaría, pero igual todo estaba listo. La primera vez que Hiccup salió con Astrid ambos acordaron no ir a comer.

Y que ella se casaría con el si la dejaba seguir trabajando. Ah, y si se reía de como expresaba sus sentimientos, ella le golpearia tan fuerte que no podría tocar un violín el resto de su vida.

No hubo ninguna objeción por parte de él.

Fuera de eso, y la sorpresiva noticia para la prensa, todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Hiccup se estaba preparando para sacar un nuevo sencillo, esta vez con el concentimiento de Astrid y, aunque pareciera mentira, su ayuda.

\--No tengo idea de como se componen canciones-- Astrid se encogió de hombros detrás de la barra. Hiccup solo sonrió divertido-- Ni siquiera sé si realmente te estoy ayudando.

\--Lo haces, créeme-- respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa coqueta. Estaba sentado del otro lado de la barra, con una libreta abierta, la cual tenía montones de rayones, dibujos y oraciones.

\--¿Como es que haces eso?

\--¿Qué cosa?

\--Convertir tu vida amorosa en un nuevo éxito-- se burló Astrid.

\--Es nuestra.

\--Lo que sea.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\--No lo sé, es fácil hacer una canción basada en lo que más te gusta en el mundo-- Admitió Hiccup, haciendo sonrojar a Astrid.-- ¿Eso te convence?

\--Por el momento.

El castaño río con suavidad.

\--¿No crees que genial que por fin, me estas tratando como un chico... y que yo te trato como una chica?

Astrid, se giro, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Para luego reír.

\--En este pequeño y loco mundo, todo se puede.

\--Te cambio el loco por divertido, ¿te parece?

Astrid se acercó hacía él para darle un corto beso en los labios. Sonrió después de habérselo dado y se sintió sorpresivamente feliz. Como si su sangre fuera más ligera de lo usual.

\--¿Así se escribe una canción?

 ** _Fin._** ** _¡Mil perdones por no haberlo subido antes! Tuve muchos asuntos pendientes. Espero puedan comprender._** ** _¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Los quiero!_**


End file.
